The World in Snippets
by Boogum
Summary: My response to The DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge.
1. New

**A/N: Since I am clearly insane, I decided to take up _The DG Forum's_ challenge to write one hundred drabbles in one hundred days. Each drabble must be no more than 400 words long, and must conform to the specified prompt. The chapter title will state what the prompt for that 'day' was, but I will also list it at the end of the drabble.**

**I will say now that I probably will not be able to update every day because of my schedule; instead, I will be updating when I get time, which means that two or three drabbles may be posted on the same day.**

**Finally, I have listed this as Draco/Ginny (which it is), but that does not mean that every drabble will feature a romance between those two characters. I should also say that these drabbles are not related (though some may fall into the same 'world') and do not progress chronologically.**

**Now that the business side of things is out of the way, I hope that you enjoy this collection, and do remember to drop me a review. Who knows, I may even turn some of these into proper one-shots if I get the right incentive. ^_~**

* * *

**New**

The blond walked through the doors into the low-lit room. It smelled of cigars and expensive cigarettes, and even now he could see the smoke curling its way through the air like an evanescent snake. Glasses clinked as people laughed and talked with each other, but his eyes moved over the nameless faces to rest on a girl playing the piano near the front of the club. Her long red hair was pinned back, giving him a clear view of her profile. She was not beautiful, but there was definitely something striking about her. He also noticed that she looked very familiar.

He stopped by the barman. "That woman playing the piano. Who is she?"

"She's our new girl. Just hired her today," the barman answered.

"Does she have a name?"

"Ask her yourself if you're interested."

The blond rolled his eyes. "You're just a bundle of helpfulness, Boris."

Boris grinned. "I try, Mr Malfoy."

"I'm sure you do."

Draco ordered himself a drink, then took a seat at one of the tables closest to the piano. His eyes remained fixed on the woman. The more he watched her, the more he was certain that he had seen her before.

But when?

The girl finished her song and stood up from the piano. Draco immediately approached her.

"You play well," he said by way of greeting.

"Thank you," she responded in a voice that sounded too automatic to be sincere. Her eyes lifted to his, and he saw that they were a warm brown, though the expression in them was far from friendly. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to get past."

Draco continued to block her path. "Haven't we met before?"

Her lips curled into an amused smile. "We've done more than that, Malfoy."

He frowned. There had been many women in his life, but he did not recall shagging this red-haired enigma.

She rolled her eyes. "Not like that, you idiot. We went to school together. I'm surprised you don't remember – you spent enough time cursing my family."

Draco scrutinised her more closely, noting the slight dusting of freckles on her nose, and the brown eyes that were becoming more familiar to him by the second.

Suddenly it clicked.

"Ginny Weasley?"

She smiled wryly in acknowledgment, then slipped past him to get a drink at the bar.

Draco continued to watch her long afterwards.

* * *

**Prompt 1:** 'new'

**Words:** 397


	2. Broken

**Broken**

Two blonds stared at the broken vase at their feet. The younger of the two looked very pale and more than a little apprehensive; the older looked as if he were trying hard not to laugh.

"What was that noise?" a woman with vibrant red hair demanded as she stomped towards them. "Draco, what are you—"

She suddenly let out a cry of dismay as she saw the broken shards on the floor.

"Who did this?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at them. "Well?"

"Father broke it!" the younger blond declared, pointing an accusing finger at the man beside him.

"_What_?" Draco exclaimed, rounding on his son. "I most certainly did not. You were the one who broke it when you threw your book, and don't you try to deny it, Orion."

Orion turned appealing eyes on his mother. "I swear it wasn't me, Mum. I was just doing my readings as you told me, and then I heard this big crash and there was Father standing over Grandma's vase. I think he broke it on purpose. He always did say he thought it was ugly."

"Why you little—"

"Don't you dare touch my child!" Ginny cried, placing herself in front of Orion.

Draco dropped his hands and gave an outraged look at his wife. "You don't honestly believe this rubbish, do you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. You were always trying to put it up on shelves where no one could see it."

"I don't believe this," Draco muttered. "My own wife is turning against me."

He could see Orion smirking at him from behind Ginny, and his anger rose even more. No doubt the little brat was feeling very smug right now.

"Well," Ginny demanded. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Okay, yes, I admit I've always hated the vase," Draco yielded, "but I didn't _break_ it. Anyway, I don't know why you're getting so upset. You can just repair it with magic."

"You don't understand! That vase has been passed down the female line in my family for generations. And now it's ruined because _you_ broke it!"

"I didn't break it."

Ginny continued her rant as if she hadn't heard him.

Draco sighed, knowing it was futile to argue the point. His son had definitely won this round.

* * *

**Prompt 2:** 'broken'

**Words:** 385


	3. Hope

**Hope**

He'd found her half-drugged out of her mind, sprawled on the snow like a fallen angel that had lost her wings. Her robe had been unclasped, showing glimpses of bare legs and a dirty bra that did little to cover her breasts. He'd wondered if she'd dressed herself that way, and he'd felt sickened at the thought if she had not.

Of course, he'd recognised her immediately. That red hair was unmistakable, even if she was barely a shell of her old self. Perhaps that is what made it worse. She was not just some nameless drug addict he'd stumbled across: she was Ginny Weasley, the golden girl who could do no wrong, but there was no sign of that girl now.

Draco was neither noble nor compassionate, but pity had stirred in his heart as he'd looked at that pathetic sight. He'd known he couldn't just leave her there, so he'd taken her home with him, intending to at least give her some food and a bed to sleep in.

She'd come to his room that night and tried to have sex with him. It disturbed him to see her so desperate. She didn't even know who he was – he could see that in her eyes. All she wanted was the rush: the rush of sex, the rush of drugs quickening her blood.

She was so lost. He didn't know what to do with her. He tried to contact her family and friends, but no one claimed her. They had either abandoned her or she had abandoned them. It made no difference. What mattered was that he was all she had.

He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He could only watch while she raged, cried and begged as her addictions demanded satisfaction. There didn't seem to be any hope for her. Sometimes, he wondered if she even knew who she was.

Then, one day, he saw a spark of something in her eyes that was not obsessive need. It was like watching someone wake from a long dream. She still looked lost, so vulnerable, but there was sanity in her eyes. There was purpose.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and then she tucked her hand in his. "Thank you," she whispered.

Draco simply nodded.

They both knew what he had done for her.

There was no need for words.

It was enough.

* * *

**Prompt 3:** 'hope'

**Words:** 398


	4. Quills

**Quills**

Ginny tickled her chin with her quill as she struggled over a particularly gruelling question. Transfiguration was her worst subject. She wished now that she'd taken up the offer to study with Hermione. Then she remembered that studying with Hermione was akin to selling your soul to the devil: once you agreed you were never free.

The redhead sighed and placed her head in her hands. A shadow blocked the candlelight, and she pulled her hands away to see Draco Malfoy standing before her, playing with her quill.

"Give me back my quill, Malfoy," she demanded quietly.

"What will you give me for it?" he taunted, smirk firmly in place.

"How about I spare you running out of this library with your own bogies chasing you."

"That's not very tempting, Weasley."

"It wasn't meant to be."

He laughed and, much to horror, took the seat opposite her. "Transfiguration, hrm?" he murmured, picking up her homework.

Ginny snatched the parchment away from him. "Do you have to put your pointy nose into everything? I'm trying to do my homework here. Now, if you don't mind, I would like my quill back so I can finish my work."

Draco considered the feather quill in his hands. "You know, Weasley, you really need to get a new quill. How can you even write with this ugly thing?"

"Some of us aren't rolling in galleons like you. Now give me back my quill!"

Draco held the quill out of her reach as she made to snatch that too. "Come on, Weasley. You can do better than that."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and then she suddenly launched herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. It didn't take her long to straddle his hips and get her quill back off him, but, judging by his smug expression, he was in no way perturbed by this role reversal.

"This is cosy," he observed, looking utterly relaxed underneath her.

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

She made to clamber off him, but his hand shot out and pulled her back down. She got a brief glimpse of laughing grey eyes, and then his lips were pressing against hers. It didn't occur to her to protest, and it was almost three seconds later before she realised that she was kissing him back.

Ginny pulled back in shock. "Oh."

She had kissed Draco Malfoy, and she had enjoyed it.

This was bad.

* * *

**Prompt 4:** 'quills'

**Words:** 400


	5. Doorway

**Doorway**

There was a doorway at Hogwarts that most people avoided during the Christmas season. This is because every year someone hung mistletoe on the doorframe that would magically induce any who walked under it to kiss the person beside them. It had snared teachers, students and house-elves alike, and it was said that those who had fallen victim to the mistletoe's power were never the same again.

Draco Malfoy was no such victim. He prided himself in his ability to remember to avoid the doorway, and laughed at those who were dumb enough to fall for the trap. But what the blond didn't know was that the mistletoe had been moved to another doorway that year, and it just so happened that he was about to walk under it with the one girl he would rather die than kiss.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Ginny Weasley shrieked as she stomped after him. "_Malfoy_!"

Draco swung around on his foot and glared at the redhead. "Weasley, your tedious screeching is getting on my nerves. Now piss off!"

"I'm not leaving until you agree to help. You know that Dumbledore said—"

"I don't _care_ what Dumbledore said!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Weasley cried, and even stamped her foot.

Draco was about to make another scathing retort when he suddenly felt the oddest sensation spread over his body. He stared at Weasley, who was still glaring at him, and for the first time in his life he did not see a freckled redhead with an obnoxious voice. Indeed, all he really saw in that moment was a pair of scowling lips that just _begged_ to be kissed.

He took a step towards her, then, quite helplessly, he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a kiss so passionate that it took even him by surprise. She made a muffled noise of protest, but as he pulled her closer, some strange magic worked over her and she instantly relaxed in his arms and began kissing him back.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much, and it was then that they realised what had just happened. Neither said anything for a moment, but their identical expressions of horror was telling enough.

Draco raised his eyes and cursed softly when he saw the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Needless to say, he was never the same again.

* * *

**Prompt 5:** 'doorway'

**Words:** 399


	6. Breathless

**Breathless**

He made her breathless.

Everything about him – the beauty that was almost painful to look upon, the voice that unfailingly sent shivers down her spine, or the way he looked at her through those hypnotic grey eyes. There was no one like him, and with one smile he had her at his feet.

There were those who warned her about him. They said he was dangerous; that he would only leave her. They didn't understand that it was too late. She was helpless to him, succumbing to a seduction so exquisitely painful that there were times when she thought she might go mad unless he gave her the satisfaction that her body craved.

He taught her how to beg. He taught her how to obey. And in the end he taught her why she should have listened to the warnings.

Because he did leave her.

He left her cold and alone, staring blankly up at a night sky that reflected nothing but shadow.

He made her breathless.

* * *

**Prompt 6:** Breathless

**Words: **167


	7. Pain

**Pain**

He'd found her sitting at the bar, looking a complete mess with blood shot eyes and dirty tear streaks staining her face. There was a bottle of Firewhisky in her hand, and every now and then she'd take a long swig of it, as if it were the very oxygen keeping her alive. She looked pathetic, and though his commonsense suggested he do otherwise, he took a seat next to her.

She glanced up at him, and a wry smile touched her lips. "Malfoy," she slurred. "Never thought I'd see you here."

"I could say the same to you." He frowned as he saw how distressed she actually was. "Is everything alright?"

"Alright," she repeated with a cynical laugh. "Oh, everything is just fine."

"I take it that's a no, then."

She took another swig of her drink. "It's been a year since the war." She shook her head in a self-deprecating way. "I was so naive. I thought that everything would go back to normal once it was over; I thought all the pain would go away. But it hasn't."

Her eyes locked on his, and he was unnerved by the bitter smile that twisted her lips.

"I know what real pain is now. It's not losing a limb or being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Pain is facing the empty spaces at the dinner table; it's watching George pause after every few words, waiting for the voice that never comes to finish his sentence. Pain is knowing that no matter how many times I scream or cry, nothing can change what has happened."

Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. "So don't ask me if I'm alright, Draco Malfoy. I'm never going to be bloody alright."

Draco watched helplessly as she turned her back on him and continued to drown her sorrows with alcohol. Of course he understood her pain. What person didn't who had been part of the war?

But he also knew that one day her wounds would not feel so raw; one day she would look to the future with a smile, even if just a fragile one.

And he knew that he would never be part of that future.

Draco stood up and left the pub without a further word. In the deep recesses of his heart, a dull ache began to grow.

* * *

**Prompt 7:** 'pain'

**Words: **388


	8. Test

**Test**

It's just a test, they say.

Just a test.

Never mind the screams. Never mind the bile rising in your throat.

It's just a test, you know, and you don't want to fail.

A girl is thrust towards you. This is your chance. Your chance to prove yourself. All it takes is two words. Just two. Then you will have passed.

She's kneeling at your feet, held down by two of your comrades. They've already passed the test. Everyone is waiting for you now.

Your wand hand is trembling as you look into her eyes – eyes that are such an ordinary shade of brown. Her face is plain too, with a few freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. She's a runty little thing, and in any other circumstances you know that you would never look twice at her.

But then her cloak falls back, and the waves of crimson tumble down to her waist in a lightning strike of colour. You are fascinated by the vibrancy, but you are sickened as well, because now you know.

Now you _know_.

You step back and lower your wand.

It's just a test, you say.

And this time you will fail.

* * *

**Prompt 8:** 'test'

**Words: **199


	9. Drink

**Drink**

Draco slammed his empty shot glass down on the table. "Another!"

Hannah made a disapproving noise at the back of her throat but still placed a new shot of Firewhisky before him. Ginny scowled and gestured for her friend to give her another shot as well.

"Really, you two," Hannah scolded, "this is getting ridiculous. You're going to make yourselves sick."

"I'm not losing to Malfoy!" Ginny growled, and snatched up her new glass. She downed it in one gulp and then gave a smug look at the blond opposite her. "That makes six."

"I'm on seven."

Ginny narrowed her eyes – at least as much as she could without going cross-eyed – and called for more shots. Three empty cups later, she was looking more muddled than ever.

"Had enough yet, Malfoy?" she taunted, swaying unsteadily on her stool.

"You wish, Weasley," the blond slurred, though it must be noted that his face was a bit green.

"I think he's going to be sick," Luna observed calmly.

"Come on, Draco," Blaise said encouragingly, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I've got six Galleons on you that you'll beat Weasley."

Draco's hand trembled as he reached for the next shot. Everyone held their breath, and then there was a loud thump from behind them. Ginny had gone unconscious.

"Oh, dear," said Luna.

"YES!" Blaise cried, shoving a fist in the air.

Draco gave a rather drunken smirk. "Looks like I w-o—"

His eyes suddenly unfocussed, and then he also keeled backwards off his chair.

Blaise and Luna looked at each other. Suddenly an evil grin spread across Blaise's features.

"I have an idea . . ."

**X**

Ginny groaned as she rolled over in the bed. Her head was pounding, but that was nothing to the way her stomach was trying up-heave itself.

Her hand suddenly came in contact with bare skin. She opened one eye and found herself staring at a very naked Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened, and then she glanced down and was horrified to see that she was also wearing no clothes.

That was when she screamed.

* * *

**Prompt 9:** 'drink'

**Words: **351


	10. Anger

**Anger**

"Draco Malfoy, you get your pasty arse back here right now!"

Draco leapt over the couch and managed to duck down just in time to miss the shoe that went flying past him and buried itself into the wall by the tip of its spiked heel.

"Can't we just talk about this, Ginny?" he called in a placating voice.

"No!"

Another heel flew past him. He winced as this one smashed a priceless vase.

"Come on. You know I didn't mean it."

Ginny's response to this pitiful attempt at appeasement was a furious growl, but the silence that followed was what really disturbed him. He was used to her temper and the sound of breaking china, but he was not used to such bone-chilling quiet.

Draco risked a look over the back of the couch. There was his wife calmly aiming her wand at him. Her lips curved into a smug smile, and he knew then that it was too late to duck back to safety.

His body went rigid as the non-verbal body-binding spell took effect. The sound of bare feet padding on carpet came closer towards him, and then Ginny was peering down at him with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Still think Astoria Greengrass is the most shaggable woman you've ever seen?"

Draco tried to speak but found he couldn't move his mouth. He glared at Ginny, who obliged by giving him back the ability to control his face.

"Merlin, woman!" he exclaimed as soon as he had regained the power of speech. "And they think_ I_ have problems."

Ginny lifted her wand threateningly.

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed, alarmed. "I know you're angry, but I actually can explain."

"Oh, really?"

"Look, I know it sounds bad, but Blaise and I really were just having a harmless conversation."

"Ah, yes, a harmless conversation about how shaggable Astoria Greengrass is. Never mind the fact that you have a _wife_!"

"Yes, Ginny, I have a wife – one that right now is acting very dense."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm in love with you, Ginevra. Do you really think I give a damn about Astoria?"

"But you said—"

"What, and you've never waxed poetical over Oliver Wood's biceps before?"

Ginny went a bit red in the face. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. Now will you kindly remove this body-binding spell so I can kiss you?"

"Yes, dear," responded his wife meekly.

* * *

**Prompt 10:** 'anger'

**Words: **400


	11. Dreams

**Dreams**

Do you remember when we first met?

_Her body is cold._

I sneered and called you names, but even then I think I knew.

_She does not respond when he calls her name._

We were always going to be together, weren't we?

_The silence is suffocating._

True, it did take some years to persuade you to give me a chance, but for all your stubbornness, I managed to get you to the altar in the end.

_He cradles her face with his hands, begging her to look at him._

Everyone thought our marriage was doomed to failure, but we knew better. We knew that nothing could separate us.

_He is crying._

And now we're going to be parents.

_There is no pulse._

I'll never forget when I first saw you holding our baby girl in your arms. She's so beautiful. I'm sure she'll look just like you when she's older.

_He places his head against her silent breast._

We're going to be happy, you know. I can feel it.

_He knows she is gone._

**X**

Draco Malfoy had a dream once.

He dreamed that his wife was still alive.

Then he woke up.

* * *

**Prompt 11: **'dreams'

**Words: **193


	12. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

"No, Daddy, that one is part of the fairy wings!" the small blonde exclaimed in a long-suffering voice.

Draco threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well, I don't know. They all look the bloody same to me."

"Mum!" Orion called without looking up from his book. "Father's using bad language again. He's going to defile my innocence."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at his son. "You don't even know what defile means, brat."

Orion grinned. "I understand enough to know that it'll have Mum on your back for swearing in front of me and Adelle."

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked, regarding her son with some amusement as she leaned against the doorframe. "And what did I tell you about tittle-tattles?"

Orion put on his best angelic expression. "I was only trying to be a dutiful son."

"More like a stirrer," Draco muttered, and turned to his wife. "He gets it from your side, you know."

Ginny gave an inelegant snort. "Really? Because I seem to remember that it was you who loved to tell on everyone back at Hogwarts. Perhaps all that bad karma has finally caught up with you."

"Yes, in the form of a monstrous brat."

Orion seemed to take this as a compliment and grinned broadly.

Meanwhile, Miss Adelle Malfoy, who was growing thoroughly tired of this conversation about tittle-tattles and naughty words, stood up to her full height (which was not very much at all), and scowled at her parents.

"No one is helping me make my fairy puzzle!" she cried, and even stamped her foot.

"Adelle, sweetie, don't start crying," Draco said soothingly. "You know I said I'd help you make your puzzle."

"But you get it all wrong!" Adelle wailed.

Draco looked helplessly at his wife.

"I think Orion can help you make the puzzle since he's so keen on being dutiful tonight," Ginny said with a wry smile. "He can show us what a dutiful brother he is."

Orion stared at his little sister, who was now all smiles, and let out a heavy sigh before taking Draco's place.

"I don't know how you do it," Draco muttered, coming to stand beside Ginny.

"Well, I have had to put up with you for the past ten years."

"Minx."

She grinned, looking remarkably like her mischievous son. "Now, darling, what did we say about language?"

"Oh, be quiet," he murmured, and silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

**Prompt 12: **'puzzle'

**Words: **400


	13. Discrepant

**Discrepant**

Ginny stared at the blond opposite her. For all appearances she looked composed, but the slight rigidity of her jaw belied her air of calm assurance.

"Mr Malfoy, I don't think you understand the enormity of your situation. The Phantom Snakes have put a price on your head for three-hundred-thousand Galleons. Every bounty hunter in England will be after you."

For the first time the blond looked annoyed.

"Three-hundred-thousand Galleons?" he repeated. "Is that all I'm worth?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "This is not a joke, Malfoy. You've already had three assassination attempts made on you. When are you going to realise that your life is in serious danger?"

"I didn't know you cared, Weasley."

"I care about my job," she retorted. "My job means keeping you alive."

"Ah, yes," he drawled, "as my appointed bodyguard, you'd naturally be out of a job if you had no body to protect."

"Does that mean you'll go to the safe house?"

"No." He smiled charmingly at her. "As lovely as the prospect is, I'm afraid I have more important things to do."

Ginny stood up abruptly and slammed her fist on the table. "Damn it, Malfoy, do you want to get yourself killed?"

He closed the distance between them and looked intently into her frustrated brown eyes. "Give me one reason why I should surrender to you."

A blush stained her cheeks. "I—"

"Yes?"

She broke off and looked the other way. He tilted her face back towards his with one finger, forcing her to meet his grey eyes.

"All it takes is one word, Ginevra."

A look of longing came into her eyes, but then she seemed to realise what she was doing, and she suddenly pulled back. "I'm your bodyguard, Malfoy," she said firmly. "I was hired to protect you, nothing more."

"Then I guess neither of us will be going anywhere."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she exclaimed.

"Why do you keep denying the attraction between us?"

"There is no attraction!"

"Oh, really?"

She scowled. "I'm a professional; I know where my place is."

"I've always thought that keeping things professional was overrated."

"You would."

He leaned closer, smiling when he heard the soft catch of her breath. "Your body betrays you, love."

Ginny stepped back and met his grey eyes steadily. She knew there would be no surrender today.

They had reached an impasse.

* * *

**Prompt 13: **'discrepant'

**Words: **400

**A/N: It's definitely been a while. I'm sorry if this one is rubbish. I've been too sick to write, so I'm a little rusty. **

**Expect to see lots of updates over the next week. **


	14. Holiday

**Holiday**

"No," Ginny muttered as she saw a glint of platinum blond hair. "No, no, no!"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," Ginny said in a voice filled with dread.

Hermione followed her friend's gaze and saw a blond man sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. He turned his head, revealing an exceedingly handsome face that was unmistakable for its flawless skin and storm cloud eyes.

"Oh, dear," Hermione murmured.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ginny hissed.

"I assume he's enjoying his holiday, just like everyone else."

A scowl twisted the redhead's pretty lips. "Yes, but why does he have to come _here_? He doesn't even like the beach!"

"Perhaps he wanted to work on his tan. He certainly needs it."

Ginny stiffened. "He's coming this way. Shoot! What do I do, Hermione?"

"Talk to him maybe?" Hermione smiled at her friend's horrified expression. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Wait! Don't leave me with him. _Hermione_!"

"Well, well," drawled a familiar voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

Ginny inwardly cringed and turned to face the blond, who was now smirking at her. "Draco," she greeted, if a little reluctantly.

"You're not wearing your ring," he observed.

She instinctively hid her naked finger. "I see you are."

"We're not divorced yet, Ginevra."

Her eyes narrowed. "We would be if you just signed the damn papers."

"Now why would I do that?" he rejoined with a charming smile.

She gritted her teeth. "Why can't you just get it in that thick head of yours that I don't want you!"

He took a step closer, and he smirked as he heard the soft catch of her breath. "Because you do want me, love," he whispered, his lips just grazing her ear.

She gave an involuntary shiver, unable to resist that velvety voice or the raw seduction that emanated from him. He moved his face slightly so that she could feel his breath brushing against her lips, and her eyes fluttered shut, already anticipating the kiss that was sure to come.

But the kiss never came.

She opened her eyes and saw him pull back from her, his grey eyes dancing with silent laughter.

"Enjoy your holiday, love," he taunted, and then sauntered back to his drink.

Ginny clenched her hands into fists. Somehow she just knew this had been planned.

* * *

**Prompt 14:** Holiday

**Words: **398


	15. Mirror

**Mirror**

Her world is made of jagged pieces.

She wants to be complete.

Her hands are dripping with blood as she forces the shards together, trying to connect a face that has been shattered too many times.

She knows, deep down, that Ginny Weasley does not exist.

Because every time she looks into those scattered scraps of identity, she sees a face with grey eyes and pale skin staring back at her.

Like moon and silver.

So beautiful.

So ugly.

So all-consuming.

He is everything.

And she . . .

She is just the broken reflection.

* * *

**Prompt 15: **Mirror

**Words: **95


	16. Seeking Peace

**Seeking Peace**

The cold slab of concrete was all that remained of her. The memories he held had long since faded, confused in tangles of thread that were too painful to unravel. There was no way to recapture her. She was lost to him, sinking in a void of his own creation. He couldn't even recall the colour of her eyes.

He exhaled slowly and thrust his hands into his pockets. The clouds were gathering in dark swirls above him, shedding a few tears to join those already tracing the hard lines on his face. It was wrong of him to come here; he knew that now. The solace he'd been searching for could not be found in this unresponsive stone. He could not forget his mistake, even though he couldn't remember the exact shade of her eyes or the way she looked when she smiled. It was sad in a way. Sad, and a little pathetic.

A soft chirping started in one of the leafless trees near the tombstone, and he glanced up to see a robin perched on one of the branches. The splash of red on its chest caught his eye, and suddenly he could see in his mind the image of a girl with freckle-sprinkled cheeks and a warm smile. Her features were completely forgettable but for the riot of vibrantly red curls that framed her face – the only colour that had ever lighted his grey world; the only colour he could never forget.

Draco stared at the robin with wide eyes. He didn't know how, but he knew in that moment that Ginny was there with him. It was a strange and terrifying realisation, but there was comfort in it too, for somehow he knew that he had been forgiven – that there had, in fact, been nothing to forgive.

He knelt down in front of the gravestone, and a sad smile touched his lips as he ran his fingers along the letters which spelled her name. He knew his memories of her would continue to fade, but he also knew that she was not completely lost to him. She was still there, if only as a whisper. He just had to listen.

**X**

I am a grey stone immortalised in a field of flowers.

I am the wind embracing your trembling frame.

I am the rain that washes away your tears.

I am Ginevra.

I am yours.

* * *

**Prompt 16: **Seeking Peace

**Words: **400

**A/N: That elegy may look a little familiar, and that's because I stole it from my 'dreams' drabble (which has been revised). I'm still not sure if I like it here, but whatever. **


	17. Questioning

**Questioning**

Draco Malfoy's list of irrevocable truths:

1) Malfoys are superior to everyone.

2) Purebloods are the best.

3) All Mudbloods deserve to die.

4) Harry Potter is an idiot.

5) Ron Weasley is an even bigger idiot.

6) Hermione Granger is a Mudblood and has beaver teeth.

7) The Weasleys are dirt.

8) Gryffindor stinks.

9) Hagrid is a blundering oaf.

10) Pansy looks like a pug.

**X**

Thirteen-year-old Draco finished his list with a flourish and dropped his quill back in the inkpot. He had no idea that in just three years time he would be questioning those same so-called irrevocable truths that he had so confidently written down.

Because one day the grand delusions would fade. One day glory and pride would seem meaningless when placed beside his increasing guilt and fear. And then he would wonder if Purebloods really were the best; he would wonder if it was indeed true that all Mudbloods deserved to die, and there would be no one to give him the answers.

So he would stumble, and he would fall, and it would be a very, very long time before he finally understood how wrong he had been. But the important thing was that he eventually would understand, and this would lead him to question the other verities – even to the point of realising that red hair and freckles could actually be quite cute when on the right person.

Of course, there are some things that could not be proved wrong. Harry Potter, for example, would still be an idiot to him, and no matter how many _English for Dummies _manuals Hagrid read, the large man would always be a blundering oaf.

But Draco thought he could live with that. Not everyone could be as superior as him. He was a Malfoy, after all.

* * *

**Prompt 17:** Questioning

**Words: **302


	18. Red

**Red**

Draco ran out of the station and just caught a glimpse of red vanishing into the trees. The clock striking twelve behind him signalled that he would miss the train if he didn't leave now. Astoria would be waiting for him, as would his parents.

"To hell with it," he muttered, and, not even bothering to grab his coat, he raced off into the trees.

He stopped abruptly when he finally caught up with her. She was standing near a gazebo, huddled in a black cloak, and looking completely unremarkable except for the crown of red silk fluttering around her face. He could see the flakes of snow nestled in her hair like diamonds dancing on a stream of fire, and for a moment he was held spellbound.

Her eyes shifted to him, alerted by the crunching of his feet on the snow, and a small smile curved her lips. "Draco," she greeted in a low voice. "It's been a long time."

He took a step towards her, his eyes hungrily taking in the face he had long ago memorised. There were the same freckles dusting her cheeks, the same nose, and the same brown eyes that had once seemed so ordinary to him but which, he had learned, glowed with so much passion and emotion. She would never be beautiful, but she was still the most captivating woman he had ever laid eyes upon. And now he had finally found her again.

Draco reached out and placed one trembling hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her smile deepening as she looked up at him.

"It's really you," he whispered, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

She closed her hand around his. "Yes, Draco, it's really me."

He looked at her accusingly. "You left."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Why would you do that to me, Ginny?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

A sad smile touched her lips. "Of falling in love with you."

He stepped closer to her. "And are you still afraid?"

She shook her head, tears clinging to her smiling eyes. "I think it's too late to worry about that now."

"Good," he murmured, closing the distance between them. "Because I'm never letting you go again."

Her eyes slid shut as he lowered her face to hers, and then their lips were touching.

Draco never once regretted missing his train.

* * *

**Prompt 18:** Red

**Words: **399


	19. Happiness

**Happiness**

For Ginny Weasley, happiness meant spending time with her friends and family. Happiness also sometimes took the form of a healthy slice of chocolate cake (and by healthy I mean large).

What happiness did not constitute was Draco Malfoy, and it was Draco Malfoy, not the chocolate cake, who was before her at this moment.

The blond glanced up from his perfectly manicured nails and stared at her with insulting arrogance.

"Do they pay you to stare at me or take pictures? I am still waiting, Weasley."

Ginny gritted her teeth. "Well, Malfoy, perhaps if you sneered less I'd be able to take a picture that is actually worth publicising. We wouldn't want the whole world to know what a stuck-up bigot you are, now would we?"

"Charming," the blond responded. "Just shut up and take the pictures, would you. I have a hair appointment at two."

Ginny mumbled something under her breath about spoilt princesses, but she set up her camera all the same. In truth, the blond was every photographer's dream, for his face and body was perfectly proportioned, and he also had that certain something that even the handsomest men lacked: a unique look. His eyes were an astonishingly dark shade of grey, and this, combined with his silvery-blond hair and impossibly pale skin, made him seem almost unreal.

It was therefore no surprise that Ginny, despite her initial irritation, found that she was beginning to enjoy the photo shoot. Draco knew exactly what he was doing, and every new pose had Ginny clicking her finger with greater enthusiasm.

"Undo your shirt," Ginny commanded, while crouching in front of him.

Draco obliged and leaned back with lazy grace against the wall, his eyes half-mocking as they stared straight into the camera – and at her. She felt something stir inside her that was more than professional enjoyment, but she continued to photograph him as if nothing had happened.

By the end of the shoot, however, Ginny was feeling more than a little flustered.

"Well, that was an experience," Draco drawled.

Ginny glared at him. She knew very well that he had been, and still was, taunting her. He smirked at her affronted expression and leaned over her to grab his coat.

"Until next time, Weasley."

Ginny scowled as she watched him saunter out of the room.

No, she decided, working with Draco Malfoy definitely did not constitute happiness.

* * *

**Prompt 19:** Happiness

**Words:** 400


	20. Family

**Family**

"Oh, Draco, there you are!" Molly exclaimed in relief. "Could you be a dear and hold the twins for me while I go check on the dinner."

Draco suddenly found two bawling babies being thrust into his arms, and could only watch in horror as Mrs Weasley bustled off back into the kitchen, leaving him standing alone in the hallway with his shrieking burdens. He glanced down at the red-faced creatures and scrunched up his face in distaste – a distaste that was only heightened as a rather pungent smell wafted to his nose.

"Alright, which one of you monsters had the gall to drop one while I was holding you?" Draco demanded, glaring at each of the babies in turn.

Little Fred and Annette just continued to sob loudly, clearly unimpressed by his attempts at intimidation. Draco scowled at them. He was not a baby person, and he definitely was not going to change any nappies – no matter how stinky and uncomfortable said baby was.

Still, the smell emanating from the soiled nappy was frankly unbearable. He really needed to find someone he could hand the twins off to quick.

"Looks like you could do with some help," an amused voice said from the stairwell.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Draco breathed, glancing up to see Bill smiling down at him.

Bill walked down the rest of the stairs and took the female twin from Draco's arms. "They're just hungry." His nose twitched. "And little Annette has filled her nappy, it seems."

"So it seems," Draco responded dryly.

Bill laughed. "You're really not used to this, are you?"

"I'm an only child. What do you expect?"

"Well, you'd best start learning. I heard Ginny gushing over booties and prams just yesterday with Angelina and Fleur. You just watch, she'll be demanding a baby from you before the month is out."

"Merlin help me," Draco muttered.

Bill grinned and slapped his brother-in-law on the back. "Glad you married a Weasley now, huh?"

"Sure," Draco responded, eyeing the tufty red-haired thing in his arms with distaste. "I can't wait to have my own . . . _brood_."

"That's the spirit."

Draco sighed as he watched Bill walk away to change Annette's nappy.

Just what had he got himself into?

* * *

**Prompt 20:** Family

**Words: **375


	21. Divorce

**Divorce**

"What the hell is this?" Draco demanded, slamming a bundle of parchment down on the table.

Ginny glanced up from her book and calmly surveyed her husband. "If you bothered to read the contents, you'd see that they're divorce papers."

"I know what they are," he growled. "What I want to know is what they were doing on my desk."

"Use that brain of yours, darling. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He straightened his back, looking suddenly very unsettled. "You're not actually filing for a divorce, are you?"

"You say that as if the concept is unfathomable," she remarked dryly. "Of course I'm filing for a divorce. Maybe you can keep going on as we are, but I can't. I've had enough; I told you that weeks ago."

"I didn't think you were actually serious."

"Of course you didn't. How could anyone not love you, right?" she responded sarcastically.

"Ginny—"

"I've made up my mind, Draco," she interposed ruthlessly, placing her book down and standing up from her chair. "Now, if you don't mind, could you please sign the papers so I can take them to my lawyer and end this travesty of a marriage?"

Draco could see the determination in her face and realised that she was not going to budge. He clenched his hands into fists, his grey eyes smouldering with rage as he met her cool, insulting stare.

"No."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, losing some of her calm.

"I'm not going to sign them," Draco retorted triumphantly.

"But you have to sign them!"

"No, I don't. I don't have to do anything."

Ginny stamped her foot. "You will sign them, Draco Malfoy, even if I have to hex you into doing so."

Draco folded his arms with a smug smile. "Just try it."

He watched his wife's face go a nasty shade of red, and his smile grew even more.

"I hate you," Ginny muttered in a voice trembling with rage.

"Hate me all you want, love – it still won't make me sign those papers."

"_You_—" Ginny fumbled for a word nasty enough to describe her feelings.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"UGH!" Ginny screamed, and then stormed out of the room.

Draco smirked to himself as he watched the door slam behind her. He knew he'd win her over in the end.

* * *

**Prompt 21:** Divorce

**Words: **387

**A/N: Obviously, this is a prequel of sorts to 'Holiday'.**


	22. Flying

**Flying**

Wind brushed against his face like a lazy caress, making his skin tingle from the cold. He opened his eyes to see the world upside down, which then slowly righted itself as he shifted to an upright position on his broom. His eyes darted to the waning sun, and a frown creased his brow as he realised it would soon be too dark to see.

Something rammed into his shoulder, and Draco let out a surprised grunt as he was nearly dislodged from his broom. He just managed to retain his grip, and a snarl escaped his throat as he turned to glare at whoever who had been stupid enough to hit him. To his surprise, he saw Ginny Weasley grinning at him, if rather maliciously.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco demanded, flying towards her.

She tossed her hair with insulting unconcern. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Like hell you didn't," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" she retorted, lifting her chin.

"I could always push you off your broom."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

Ginny edged her broom closer so that her face was just inches from his. "You don't have the balls to do it."

Draco gritted his teeth. He really would love nothing more than to push her obnoxious arse off her broom, but he also, much to his regret, had an inexplicable aversion to hurting females – no matter how irritating said female may be.

Ginny smiled smugly at him. "I knew you couldn't do it."

Draco made a grab for his wand, fully intending to hex her and put her in her place, but her laughter made him pause.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she observed.

Draco saw that she was aiming her wand at him. He reluctantly dropped his hand back to his side.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he growled, exasperated.

"Who says I want anything?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you enjoy behaving contrary to everyone?"

"Only to you, love."

"I'm flattered."

She grinned and then quirked an eyebrow at him. "So, are we going to race or not?"

"Race?"

"Why else do you think I'm here?"

Draco watched her soar off ahead, then she paused and threw a taunting look back at him. He hesitated only a moment before following.

* * *

**Prompt 22:** Flying

**Words: **396


	23. Drowning

**Drowning**

He was suffocating her.

The jewels, the champagne, the fancy dresses and endless parties – all of it was too much; too stifling. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't move. She was just sinking. Sinking deeper into a world of glamour and fake smiles that was not her own, and she knew that she was losing herself.

She knew that she was losing him.

This was not the happily ever after that she had thought would be her future. The man that she had married was supposed to understand. He was supposed to love her for her, but expectations are a cruel thing, and his expectations were high.

So she had changed to make him happy. She had played the game, because she loved him, and that was what love made you do.

But now she was struggling. Now she wanted to break free; she wanted to breathe again; to wear her old clothes and laugh over simple things.

She knew that simple didn't exist anymore.

"Are you ready to go, Ginny?" Draco asked, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

She looked up into her husband's face – his beautiful, irresistible face. A smile curled her lips, even as she felt the dead weight of his love drag her down ever deeper into the murky waters of no return.

"Yes," she said simply. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Prompt 23:** Drowning

**Words:** 224


	24. Bed

**Bed**

Draco stared at the redhead next to him with half-exasperated amusement. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. "You bought a new bed – an expensive one as well – and you only did it because you want to impress Potter. _Potter_?"

Ginny's cheeks went a bit pink. "Well, my old bed was squeaky."

"Oh, I see," he responded with a grin. "This is all about getting down and dirty with the bespectacled git. What would your mother say, Ginevra?"

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her, and don't call Harry a bespectacled git."

Draco reclined back against Ginny's new bed, a lazy smirk on his lips. "I'm just saying it like it is, love."

"Shut up," Ginny snapped, and threw a pillow at his head.

He just laughed. "So how do you plan to woo the oblivious Potter into joining you in the bedroom?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, come on, I'm an expert at these things." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I am not discussing this with you."

"Try me," he persisted.

She sighed. "Fine. If you really must know, I was planning to surprise him with the new lingerie I bought."

He stared at her pink cheeks, and a rather wicked smile curled his lips. "Can I see it?"

"_What_?"

He shrugged. "I'm a guy, aren't I? I'll tell you if it's sexy enough to woo old goggles."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, but only because I want a second opinion on whether it's too slutty."

Draco sat up straighter on the bed while Ginny went into the walk-in wardrobe to get changed. When she came out, his jaw dropped.

"What?" Ginny asked nervously, smoothing down the lingerie. "Is it too much?"

Draco swallowed. "N-no. It's not too much at all."

He allowed his eyes to travel down her body, taking in the scrap of green silk and lace, which very nicely showed off her curves

"Good," Ginny said happily. "Harry's bound to fall for it then."

"Right," Draco murmured. "Harry."

He'd almost forgot about that git, and quite inexplicably had the sudden urge to pulverise his old rival. He wondered why. It was just Ginny, after all; Ginny who looked unbelievably sexy in green lingerie.

"Crap," Draco said without thinking.

He had just realised he was seriously attracted to his friend. His _best_ friend.

This was bad.

* * *

**Prompt 24:** Bed

**Words:** 398


	25. Balloon

**Balloon**

She was standing across from him, big brown eyes dominating her face. A toothy smile curved her lips, which only emphasised the gaps in her teeth. Her hair was a vibrant shade of orange-red, and there were freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her dress was big and slightly worn – certainly nothing like the tailored robes he was wearing – and clutched possessively in her hand was a string leading to an impressive red balloon.

Draco eyed the balloon covetously. He tugged on his father's robes and demanded one just like that girl's. Lucius glanced down at the scrap of a girl, and then lifted his eyes to the red-haired man standing beside her. Draco did not understand why his father got angry and scolded him for wanting such worthless things.

He never did get a balloon.

It had been almost twenty years since that day. Draco had almost forgotten about it, but the moment he saw the man at the stall with his colourful balloons bobbing overhead, it all came rushing back.

For reasons quite inexplicable to himself, Draco made his way over to the stall and asked for a balloon.

"Which one would you like?" the man asked in a jolly voice – the kind of voice that made the blond cringe.

"I'll take the red one."

"Alright."

Money and balloon were exchanged. Draco walked back to the park bench, and only then did he realise the absurdity of his situation. Here he was, twenty-five years old, and holding a red balloon.

"Aren't you a bit old for balloons?" an amused voice said from behind him.

Draco turned his face and saw a woman with orange-red hair grinning back at him. Some of the freckles had faded on her cheeks, and the gaps had definitely filled up in her smile, but it was still the same toothy grin, and there were those same big brown eyes.

"Call it fulfilling a childhood wish," he said dryly. "Or insanity. Take your pick."

Ginny sat down next to him. "It's a nice balloon."

"Thank you."

"I knew a girl who had one just like it."

"What happened to it?"

"It popped."

He laughed. "Well, I'll try not to get too attached."

"You won't." She smiled up at him. "It was never really about the balloon, you know."

Draco frowned. It would be much later before he'd realise what she meant.

* * *

**Prompt 25:** Balloon

**Words:** 398


	26. Compressed

**Compressed**

"Remind me how we got into this situation again?" Draco said dryly as he found himself backed up against his partner while the walls closed in around them.

Ginny winced as the wall pressed more sharply into her shoulder. "Now's not really a good time, Malfoy."

"And here I thought it was the perfect time. I mean, it is your fault we're about to become thin enough to fit through a needle."

"Well, I'm sorry," she grunted, pressing herself closer to him in an attempt to escape the crushing touch of the wall. "I guess my Seer abilities weren't up to standard today."

Draco gave an inelegant snort. "We're about to die, and you're still pulling out the corny jokes?"

"What can I say, it's a talent."

"If you say so."

Ginny was quiet for a moment. Draco was too concerned with the fact that he could feel his bones crunching to care about her uncharacteristic silence.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" he wheezed, pushing desperately at the wall in a futile attempt to move it.

"I, um . . . well, since we're going to die and all, and since I'll never get a chance to say this again . . ."

"Spit it out, Weasley!"

"I'm in love with you."

Draco froze – and not just because the walls had made it impossible for him to move. "You're _what_?"

"I'm in love with you!" she shouted.

"I heard what you said; I'm just finding it hard to believe."

"It's not like I _wanted_ to fall in love with you."

Draco could almost imagine the petulant scowl on her face, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Merlin, Weasley, and I thought you could sink no lower."

"_WHAT_?"

"Telling me you love me just before we're about to die? It's a bit cliché, don't you think."

"Oh, honestly, you're _impossible_!"

He laughed, and then it suddenly occurred to him.

"Weasley."

"What?" she snarled.

"The walls have stopped moving."

* * *

**Prompt 26:** Compressed

**Words: **324


	27. Reinvigorated

**Reinvigorated**

Welcome to Ginevra Weasley's confessional.

1) I actually didn't lose that woollen dress you made me for my twenty-fifth birthday, Mum. Well, I did lose it – if by lose that includes tossing it into the Thames and watching it float far, far away . . .

2) Yes, Hermione, I really did call you a cantankerous whale. Comfort yourself that it wasn't a waddling penguin. I contemplated it, believe me.

3) My love life is indeed stale – as stale as that bread in my cupboard, which, I am ashamed to admit, I did eat in a fit of starved desperation.

Which brings me to my most shameful confession:

4) Draco is not my boyfriend. Yes, I lied to get my family off my back, and I confess that I took great delight in said lie – as he is a frankly wonderful kisser. I don't even care that the kisses were insincerely given, they were that good.

Does this make me desperate? Possibly. But when your love life begins to shrivel up before your eyes like a wrinkled old woman, who has no hope of getting her jollies from anything but the latest Coro episode (Muggles will understand), you stop caring about pride or other such matters.

And, really, I haven't felt this invigorated in years.

I wonder if I can persuade him into accepting a more serious proposition. Dating Draco Malfoy certainly has its perks . . .

* * *

**Prompt 27:** Reinvigorated

**Words: **238


	28. Spilt Milk

**Spilt Milk**

Wedding days were supposed to be perfect. Ginny Weasley's was decidedly not.

It was all Blaise's fault. He just had to go and charm the pants (quite literally) off her bridesmaid, Gabrielle Delacour, who never did turn up for the wedding. Coincidentally, Blaise, the best man, was not to be seen either, which was quite the catastrophe when one considered that he had possession of the ring.

But Ginny thought she could handle this. Bridesmaids and best men could be replaced, after all, and it wasn't hard for Draco to quickly purchase a new ring – even if the old one was an antique handed down in his family.

No, the final straw occurred when a group of men barged into the church (looking for Blaise, of course), and one of them dared to have the effrontery to stand on Ginny's train, ripping her dress right in half, and revealing her not so modest knickers to all her friends and family – including the soon-to-be in-laws.

Well, Ginny naturally cursed the man's heifer feet with great vehemence and many creative expletives, even going so far to accuse him of having the grace of an elephant. She ended by making threats on his life, and might have carried said threats out had Hermione not risen to the occasion and rescued the poor sod.

Needless to say, the justifiably ruffled bride was seething at the mere thought of the absent ex-Slytherin, who, it was discovered, had dabbled in a bit of extortion (as if he needed to), and had consequently been forced to flee the country to escape punishment.

Well, it certainly made sense why he had never turned up to the wedding.

"Never mind, dear," Mrs Weasley said as she mended her daughter's dress. "There's no point crying over spilt milk."

"I think this is more than a bit of spilt milk, Mum," Ginny snapped.

"Yes, well . . ." Molly trailed off, obviously having run out of positive things to say.

Ginny scowled. "I'm going to _kill_ Blaise."

No one disbelieved the threat.

* * *

**Prompt 28:** Spilt Milk

**Words: **340


	29. Contempt

**Contempt**

"Oh, it's you again," Ginny murmured, smiling up at him through half-lidded eyes as she removed her hands from the piano.

There was nothing welcoming about the smile, and he paused, suddenly uncertain. There was a nasty glint in her eyes that he didn't like – it made him feel uncomfortable, and Draco Malfoy was not supposed to feel uncomfortable. He should be the one in control of every situation, but, for some inexplicable reason, he always found himself feeling at a loss when around her.

"Look, darling," she said coolly, standing up and drawing on her gloves. "I realise you're used to women falling at your feet and all, but I'm really not interested."

Draco blinked. "Excuse me?"

She laughed, a low, rich laugh. "Oh, come on, do you take me for a fool? Why else would you come and listen to me play every night?"

"Well, I—"

"Save it for someone who cares, Malfoy." She tapped him lightly on the cheek, an amused smile curling her lips. "Don't look so stunned. I'm sure there are plenty of other women here who will happily soothe your bruised ego."

Draco watched her walk away, noting the way her hips swung tauntingly with each step. He couldn't believe it. A Weasley had just treated him with contempt. A _Weasley_.

A dark scowl suddenly marred his face. He'd show that brazen little minx not to make a fool of him. He was not someone to be easily dismissed – especially by piano playing blood-traitors like herself.

But it was going to be very difficult to win her over when she was barely sparing two words for him.

"Damn her," he growled, slamming his drink down on the table.

* * *

**Prompt 29:** Contempt

**Words: **285

**A/N: If you haven't guessed already, this one follows on from the 'New' drabble.**


	30. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

Ginny had always thought of herself as the ugly duckling – the scraggly brown thing surrounded by bundles of cute, yellow fluffiness. Sometimes she blamed it on the hand-me-down robes, sometimes on the vibrant red hair and freckles, but, deep down, Ginny knew that the reason she stood out from the others (and not in the good way) was because she was just different.

Tom Riddle had recognised this. He'd also took advantage of it, feeding on her loneliness so that she would have done anything for him – her one and only friend.

Ginny laughed at the thought now, but it had not been very funny at the time. Not when she was waking up to see blood on her robes, or heard about another muggle-born that had been petrified because of her.

But that was all long ago. She didn't need to worry about the ghosts of her past anymore – at least, not in her waking hours – and she didn't need to worry about loneliness either. She had lots of friends – more than her lonely eleven-year-old self could have ever dreamed of – and yet she couldn't escape the niggling feeling that something was missing.

So when Draco Malfoy began showing an interest in her, it took her a while to figure out why having his attention should make her so happy. She still felt like the ugly duckling – it seemed her fate that she could never become a swan – and yet that didn't seem to matter so much anymore. He found her awkward ways endearing, he didn't question when she did something less than noble or expressed her darker thoughts, and he never once suggested that she should try to be anything more than what she already was.

It was ironic that someone so prejudiced and completely different to her would be the one to eventually appreciate all that made her Ginny Weasley, but so it was. And that was when Ginny realised what had been missing in her life.

Because what Ginny Weasley had always wanted was acceptance, and it was Draco who had finally given that to her.

* * *

**Prompt 30:** Acceptance

**Words:** 350

**A/N: I think I may have choked on too much fluff. And too much cheese.**

**On another note, I have finally caught up! Yay! Updates will now resume as normal (meaning once a day).**


	31. City

**City**

"Excuse me, Miss, I think you dropped this."

"Oh, thank you."

Ginny glanced up and froze as she saw a man with white-blond hair smirking at her. Suddenly, she let out a loud shriek and threw herself into his arms.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

He laughed as he eased her back to the ground. "I heard you were coming, so I decided to greet you at the airport."

"What? You're actually familiar with Muggle transportation?"

"I wasn't born in the Dark Ages, Weasley. Besides, ever since I'd heard you'd gone Muggle, I figured this was the only way I'd manage to catch up with you again."

"Draco, you stalker. Have you been keeping tabs on me again?"

"Well, love, you do have a habit of falling off the radar. How else am I supposed to keep up with you unless I do a bit of undercover work?"

She rolled her eyes. "You could just owl me."

"I did. The poor thing was so confused that I decided it was kinder not to try again."

"Oh. That must have been while I was in the Pacific. I had a no owl policy."

Draco shook his head, unable to repress a smile. "I don't want to know."

Ginny grinned, and then a slight crease formed on her brow as something occurred to her. "What are you doing here, anyway? Surely you didn't come all the way to Amsterdam just to greet little old me?"

"Can you doubt it?"

"Very much so," she responded dryly. "Not that I'm complaining. It's been years since I've talked to anyone from the magical world."

"I know." He was quiet for a moment. "Your family misses you."

Ginny suddenly pulled away from him. "It was _you_, wasn't it?"

"Ginny—"

"I don't believe this. I knew my parents had got a new man working for them, but I never thought it would be you."

"Well, I am the best."

"Hmph."

Draco sighed. "You can't keep running from them forever."

"Watch me."

She stalked off ahead. It occurred to her that blond was still following.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"Oh, I'm not leaving until you agree to come back to England. I never fail at a job, love. You should know that."

Ginny scowled. She should have known a happy reunion with Draco Malfoy was too good to be true.

* * *

**Prompt 31:** City

**Words: **398


	32. Blue

**Blue**

Draco Malfoy did not like the colour blue.

Blue was the colour of punishment.

"_Not the blue room," the small blond cried, struggling against his father's hold as tears streamed down his face._

Blue was the colour of loss.

"_No! Let me go!"_

_A hand pulled him back, but not before he met his mother's eyes – her lifeless, blue eyes._

Blue was the colour of regret.

"_I hope you're happy now," the redhead said in a bitter voice._

_Draco tore his eyes away from the white tombstone and watched her head back to the castle – and out of his life. _

_He tightened his grip on the blue ribbon in his hand._

Blue was the colour of defeat.

_He stared at the ocean before him, watching its slippery fingers dart up to the sand only to retreat back into itself again. The footprints she had left had long been washed away. _

_There was no saying what had really happened, but he had his own version._

_Ginevra Weasley had walked into the ocean. _

_And she was swallowed in blue._

* * *

**Prompt 32:** Blue

**Words:** 178


	33. Hear No Evil

**Hear No Evil**

"_Draco_!"

A door slammed, and then the sound of stomping feet came closer to the living room. Draco quickly picked up a magazine and tried to look absorbed, though he couldn't help but risk a peek over the pages. His wife stood frowning in the doorway, and he had to repress a grin as he took in her ruffled hair and the red scratch mark on her cheek.

"Draco," Ginny said in a dangerously soft voice, "would you kindly tell me why there is a monkey in our house?"

Draco stared determinedly at his magazine. He may be amused by her dishevelled appearance, but that didn't make him feel any less reluctant to face her anger.

"You know, love," Ginny said in a perfect imitation of his own drawl, "I might have believed you were too engrossed in your magazine to hear me if it wasn't upside down."

Draco stared at the page and realised that she was, in fact, right. Bother.

He placed the magazine down beside him in gracious defeat and then looked up at her with an innocent expression on his face. "Did you say a monkey?"

"Yes, Draco, a monkey."

Draco met her piercing gaze and realised there was no point in hiding it any longer.

"I went shopping with Orion this morning, and we, er, decided to have a look in the pet shop."

Ginny groaned. "So you bought a monkey?"

"It was his idea!" Draco defended, looking very sulky.

"And where is Orion?"

Draco suddenly became very interested in his hands.

"Draco," Ginny said in a dangerous voice, advancing towards him.

He quailed under the matronly fire in her eyes.

"Well, er, it seems to have been a magical monkey."

"What happened?" Ginny demanded, putting on her best "tell me or else" expression.

"It stole Orion's voice," he answered guiltily.

"And you only thought to tell me this _now_?"

Draco shrugged. "I rather liked the quiet, actually."

"Ugh!" Ginny cried in exasperation. "Draco Malfoy, I am going to kill you!"

"Hey, I never did anything! It's the evil monkey you should be making death threats on."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll deal with you later," she threatened, and then stalked out of the room.

Draco exhaled slowly. Well, at least she hadn't found out about the talking parrot.

"DRACO!"

He winced. Or not.

* * *

**Prompt 33:** Hear No Evil

**Words: **390

**Harriet suggested the monkey. Blame her for the randomness.**


	34. Heartless

**Heartless**

Ginny let out a shaky breath as she felt his hands slip under her shirt.

"Malfoy."

There was a warning note to her voice, but he pressed his mouth firmly against hers, and she had no doubt that he had only done it to silence her (what he probably deemed) nonsensical scruples. She could have hit him for the arrogant assumption that he could do so, except he was currently doing unspeakable things with his tongue that made her feel quite lightheaded.

Damn him.

She pushed him back firmly with her hands. "Draco," she tried again.

He met her eyes with an amused look. "You know, Weasley, I didn't bring you here to talk to you."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and maybe a bit of anger. "Then what _do_ you want from me?"

"Everything the most dishonourable." He smiled charmingly. "Remember that, love, because you won't get anything else."

Ginny felt something cold settle in her stomach. "You're a heartless bastard, you know."

"I do try." He leaned forward, his grey eyes smouldering with desire and something else that she couldn't quite place. "So what will it be, Ginevra?"

A shiver crept down her spine as she met that intense gaze. It was so hard to resist him, and perhaps that was why she had fallen so foolishly in love with him in the first place. There was something about him that just compelled admiration, though it was different to the admiration she had felt for Harry. This was something raw and dangerous, awakening a primal need in her that she hadn't even known she possessed.

Ginny was completely in over her head, and she knew it, but she wasn't entirely without dignity.

"Not like this," she said softly.

Draco looked surprised. No doubt he'd never had a girl refuse him before.

"You may not care about anything other than physical gratification, but I do. I'm not going to be your whore."

Something flickered in his eyes, but then his expression closed off. "Then I really don't think there's any reason for you to be here."

"I guess not," Ginny agreed, if a little hollowly.

She wanted his heart, but there was no point in trying if he had no heart to give.

* * *

**Prompt 34:** Heartless

**Words: **374

"_**Everything the most dishonourable."**_** – I have a niggling suspicion that I may have stolen this from something, but I can't for the life of me remember what. Just know that I was not intentionally trying to plagiarise if I happen to have done so.**


	35. Light

**Light**

As an artist, Ginny knew how to appreciate the finer details. Such as that stain on Neville's shirt, which he was trying to hide with his tie, and which she knew was the reason he kept having nervous spasms every time their boss walked past. Or the way Jennie Flanders sipped her coffee – Jennie liked to purse her lips well before the cup made it to her mouth, and then she would make an odd slurping noise, as if she was sucking it up through an invisible straw. It was quite fascinating, really.

But what Ginny appreciated most was the way the light hit Draco Malfoy's face when the afternoon sun came in through the blinds. The golden flecks would dance across his skin, accentuating the high cheekbones and silvery-grey eyes. Yet it was the way he seemed to glow with an angelic radiance that really struck her. He was like a moon, all silver and pale, and she yearned to capture it on paper.

Ginny couldn't resist it any longer. She pulled out some parchment and a pencil, and then glanced back at the blond. He was completely oblivious to her scrutiny, too busy with his own work, so she was able to sketch him at her leisure.

She became completely absorbed, forgetting all about the stack of folders on her desk. All that existed in her mind was Draco Malfoy. So when she glanced up again and saw that the blond was no longer sitting in his seat, she felt a sharp moment of panic. Her drawing was almost finished; he couldn't disappear yet!

"What's that you're drawing, Weasley?"

Ginny jumped in fright, and then swung around to see those same silvery-grey eyes regarding her in some amusement. Her cheeks warmed under that ironic gaze, and she shuffled awkwardly in her chair.

"I—"

"Yes?" he prompted, clearly enjoying himself.

"Well, you, actually," Ginny admitted, deciding to brazen it out.

Draco leaned over her shoulder, causing a few unruly butterflies to stir in her stomach, and then picked up the sketch.

"Not bad," he observed, examining the drawing. "Though it doesn't look finished."

"That's because you moved," Ginny said a little grouchily.

He laughed. "I suppose you would like me to let you finish it."

She nodded.

"Alright."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears, but she was not complaining. It wasn't every day she got to draw Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Prompt 35:** Light

**Words: **400


	36. Obvious

**Obvious**

Everything about her was obvious, from her vibrant red hair to her loud, carefree laugh. Even her poverty was obvious, as no one seeing that patched and frayed robe, which he knew was two sizes too big for her, could be anything but second-hand – and the cheapest at that.

But when Ginny Weasley smiled at him, there was nothing obvious about the expression. He had seen her smile with obvious adoration at Potter; he had seen her glare with obvious annoyance at her brother; and he had seen her grin with obvious mischief when she was up to no good.

Never, however, had he seen her smile with such secret amusement at _him_.

Draco had to admit that he felt just a little unnerved. He was used to being able to read her every expression, so this sudden mysteriousness was not at all conducive to his comfort. She had broken that fine line which kept balance in the world – the line that insisted Malfoys were the ones who were allowed to be unreadable, while Weasleys (particularly the female kind) were supposed to be, well, _obvious_.

So the next time Draco saw her smile that horrid, secretive smile of hers, he decided it was time to set the world right.

He strode towards her with all his usual confidence. "Why do you keep smiling at me?" Draco demanded by way of greeting.

To his annoyance, her smile only grew.

"Because I can," she said simply.

Draco blinked. This was not how he had imagined the conversation to go. He should be in control of the situation by now; instead, he was simply left feeling more puzzled than ever. And he still had no idea why she was smiling at him all the time.

"Well, don't," he snapped.

It was a pathetic come-back, and he knew it, but it was all he could think of at the current time.

Ginny laughed. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes," he said, irritated.

"And does this bother you?"

Draco let out a breath as he realised she was suddenly very close – so close, in fact, that he could count the tiny freckles that sprinkled her nose. Her eyes met his, and then she pressed her lips lightly against his.

That was when he realised that Ginny Weasley was far from obvious – and that he rather liked her cinnamon flavoured kisses.

* * *

**Prompt 36:** Obvious

**Words: **395

**I realised that I was still one behind. Oops.**


	37. Archaic

**Archaic**

"_Why won't you just let it go?"_

She had thought he was like porcelain.

Pale.

Beautiful.

Fragile.

But he was not porcelain.

He was marble.

"_This is who I am," he says coolly._

_Immovably._

She wonders if he will ever change.

Deep down, she knows he will not.

"_It doesn't have to be this way."_

_Her eyes are imploring._

The stone does not bend for the girl.

She can inspire no warmth in those frozen veins.

He will not be moved.

"_This is the way it has always been."_

_His eyes are unforgiving._

She knows that there is nothing for them.

No future.

No past.

Just an unbearable dream.

"_Why won't you just let it go?"_

_Her voice is a broken whisper._

He does not forget.

He does not forgive.

He is cold, inflexible marble.

"_Because . . ."_

And she wonders.

If their pasts had been different.

If the tradition to hate had never been formed.

Would things have been different?

Or would he still walk away?

"_I am a Malfoy."_

**Prompt 37: **Archaic

**Words: **172


	38. Home

**Home**

These footprints that you leave behind,

I have watched them come and go,

Fading, fading, as you chase the wind,

Chasing something that I do not hold.

**X**

And we are waiting,

We are always waiting,

For the wind to bring you home.

**X**

Your picture is a shrine of memory on my breast,

A small piece of your wandering soul,

Hurting, Hurting, as you drift along,

Drifting from those you once called your own.

**X**

And we are waiting,

We are always waiting,

For the wind to bring you home.

**X**

This life that you turned your back upon,

I keep it here within my four walls,

Crying, crying, while you walk your road,

Walking away from all that I hold.

**X**

And we are waiting,

We are always waiting,

For the wind to bring you home,

Back to where you have always belonged.

* * *

**Prompt 38:** Home

**Words: **140

**I wanted to write something fluffy. Instead I wrote this.**

**Sarah: **_**Don't take offence at my innuendo. ^_~**_


	39. Fun and Games

**Fun and Games**

It was all fun and games until someone got hurt.

Ginny realised the sad truth of this statement as she was carried to the hospital wing by a very sheepish group of Gryffindor boys. Apparently, playing "walk the ridgepole" on a castle was not the smartest thing to do. Too bad no one had thought to tell her that _before_ she broke her leg.

"Well, well," a familiar voice drawled. "And what have we here?"

There was a collection of shouts and threats from the Gryffindor boys as they became aware of Draco Malfoy's presence. Ginny simply met his amused grey eyes with a scowl.

"Do you mind, Malfoy?" she said coldly. "You're blocking the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness," he responded, giving her a mock bow. "I never knew there was going to be a procession for the Weasel Queen down the corridor today."

"Actually, she broke her leg," a Gryffindor named Tim confided. "We're just carrying her to the hospital wing."

Draco looked like he was trying to repress a sigh. "I don't know who you are, but please don't speak to me. There's only so much idiocy I can tolerate in a day."

"You must really hate yourself by the end of the day then," Ginny observed, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, would you look at you, Weasley; you're so witty for someone who resembles a human stretcher."

Ginny harrumphed and glared crossly at him. "Look, Malfoy, I'm in a lot of pain right now, so would you please get out of the way so that I can get Madam Pomfrey to fix my leg?"

Draco smiled charmingly at her. "Of course, darling. All you had to do was ask me nicely."

Ginny gritted her teeth as he moved aside, allowing the boys to continue carrying her to the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy was being a right pain in the arse these days, and—

Wait a minute. Had he just called her 'darling'? Admittedly, it was in his usual obnoxious drawl, but that had to be the first time he had called her something other than Weasley or Weasel.

Ginny frowned as she pondered over this strange occurrence. It almost seemed as if he was—

"Flirting with me," she breathed in wonder.

"What?" Tim asked, glancing down at her face as he held her up by her shoulders.

"Nothing," Ginny muttered, blushing. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Prompt 39:** Fun and Games

**Words: **399


	40. Clothes

**Clothes**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Draco stared up at the ceiling where loud screeching and much stomping could be heard. There was only one explanation for why his wife was trying to imitate a rhinoceros, and he wasn't sure that he really wanted to get involved with that. When the stomping and snorting came closer, however, he knew that there would be no escape.

The door burst open and a very red-faced Ginevra Malfoy stomped into the room, wearing nothing but her bra and knickers.

"I can't find the dress I was going to wear for tonight!"

Draco sighed. He knew it was going to be about clothes. It was _always_ about clothes.

"I can't go if I can't find that dress!" Ginny declared, folding her arms huffily.

"Merlin, Ginny, no one is going to care what you're wearing," he responded bluntly, if rather tactlessly.

Ginny went even redder, to the point where he wondered if steam would start coming out of her ears.

"Oh, it's easy for you to say that," she snapped. "You're not the one whose clothes get sneered at by every woman in society!"

Draco gave her a smug smile. "And they're not the ones whose perfect husband takes great delight in removing said clothing."

"This is not the time for jokes, Draco. I'm serious!"

"Who said I was joking?"

Ginny glowered at him. Draco smirked.

"Oh, you're impossible!"

"And you, my dear, are being very melodramatic. It's just a dress." He closed the distance between them and placed one hand around her bare waist, pulling her closer. "Besides, I like you much better like this."

Ginny went to make a retort, but then his lips were against hers, and he was delighted to find that he had not lost his touch; he could still distract her with a simple kiss.

"This isn't going to help me find a dress to wear," Ginny murmured, pulling back, though there was a smile lurking in her eyes.

"No," he agreed, "but it will help us both feel very satisfied."

Even she couldn't find fault with that.

* * *

**Prompt 40:** Clothes

**Words: **344


	41. Servant

**Servant**

Ginny shuffled down the hallway, clutching the bundle of linen in her arms. She hated cleaning on this floor, knowing whose quarters lay beyond those innocent doors. She still had the marks on her back from where Avery had decided to have a bit of fun with her after the last time he'd caught her in his room. It didn't matter that she was just doing her job; it only mattered that she was a blood-traitor, and the late Harry Potter's girlfriend at that.

A hand suddenly pressed down on her shoulder. Ginny jumped in fright and instinctively reached for her wand, but, of course, her fingers only scrapped against coarse material. The person gave a low chuckle, amused by her violent impulse.

"Looking for this?" he asked, trailing the tip of his wand along her cheek in a taunting caress.

Ginny swallowed hard, though she still kept her face bowed. To look these men in the eye was to ask for trouble. The hand on her shoulder slid up her neck, and then he was clasping her chin between strong fingers. He forced her face upwards, and she suddenly found herself looking into a pair of cold grey eyes.

"I expect you to look at me when I'm talking to you, wench."

She dropped her gaze again out of habit, but he gave her a firm shake, forcing her eyes back to his. There was a lurking fire in her brown irises – an impulse to kill that no amount of torture could subdue – and that fire flared now as she looked into the young man's handsome face. He was getting on her nerves.

A frown creased his brow. "I've seen you before."

"Perhaps I was cleaning your boots," Ginny offered in a voice that was too sarcastic to be polite.

He slapped her hard in the face. "Don't talk back to me, you worthless slut!"

Ginny pressed her hand to her burning cheek and narrowed her eyes hatefully at the Death Eater. A nasty smile curled his lips as recognition suddenly dawned on his face.

"Ah, now I see," he said softly. "You're little Ginny Weasley." He twined one red curl around his finger, and his eyes took on an unnerving gleam. "Well, then, I know just what to do with you."

Ginny gritted her teeth as he stepped closer. She knew this was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

**Prompt 41:** Servant

**Words: **400


	42. Roots

**Roots**

The fire had destroyed everything. His home, his parents – they were all gone, and Draco knew that, somewhere along the way, he had lost himself too. He was like chafe in the wind, blowing this way and that with nothing to hold onto.

No home. No family. Nothing.

Draco pressed his hand against the cold stone of his father's grave. His eyes prickled unpleasantly, and he swallowed against the lump in his throat. Lucius would not have wanted him to cry, but it was so hard to be strong. It was so hard to ignore how scared and alone he felt.

"Are you alright there, dear?"

Draco swung around in fright and saw a woman with red hair looking down at him. He knew who she was, of course. He even remembered the day he'd called her fat to her son Ronald and had got hexed because of it. One could never forget a Weasley.

Molly took a step towards him, but Draco stood up and quickly wiped away his tears.

"I don't need your concern," he spat, taking a step back from her.

Molly looked from his pale, vulnerable face to the two gravestones behind him. "How old are you young man?" she asked gently.

Draco shifted awkwardly, as if unsure where this conversation was going. "Seventeen," he admitted.

"Seventeen," Molly sighed. "Still just a child."

Draco bristled at the label. "I am not a child. I can take care of myself, you know."

Molly ignored this rather defensive speech. "It's Draco, isn't it?"

His expression turned wary. "Yes."

"Would you like to have lunch with me, Draco?"

For a moment Draco was stunned speechless. "What?"

"Mum!"

Draco turned to see a familiar red-haired girl come running towards them. She stopped in surprise when she saw him, and he found himself standing a little more stiffly in response.

"There you are, Ginny," Molly said. "I was just inviting Draco to lunch."

"Oh." Ginny eyed him curiously. "Are you going to come then?"

She sounded scornful, as if she doubted he had the guts to step foot in her house.

"I—"

"Of course he's going to come," Molly said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you?"

Draco looked at the older woman, uncertain and afraid, but then he felt the reassuring pressure of her touch.

"Yes," he said, taking even himself by surprise. "I am."

* * *

**Prompt 42:** Roots

**Words: **398


	43. Too Easy

**Too Easy**

It was so easy to love her.

She was warm and compassionate, with not a trace of judgement in her smiling, brown eyes. Her arms were welcome to everyone – even someone as despicable and selfish as him – and he knew that he found that tempting.

He'd always wondered what it would be like – having her love. She wouldn't deny him – that just wasn't her way. No, she would smile and envelope him in her happy little world, forgiving all his mistakes, and looking past the ugliness that cracked his superficial mask of beauty. She would embrace it all, and he knew that he would love her for it.

But he also knew that, in time, her smiles would start to fade. In time, the embrace would grow cold, and that trusting innocence that first drew him to her would slowly crumble into despair as she realised the truth. Because he was not some lost soul to be enfolded under her mothering wing. He was every bit the monster that people thought him, and he knew that, if given the chance, he would crush her in the end. He wouldn't be able to help himself.

It would be all too easy.

**X**

"_Draco, why did you burn the roses?" Narcissa asked, kneeling before him._

_The small blond let the bundle of ashes in his hand drift away into the wind. His eyes met hers, and she saw that there was no remorse in his expression._

"_Because I could, Mother," he responded simply._

"_But roses are beautiful things. We plant them in our gardens because we want to enjoy them, not destroy them."_

"_I know," he said with innocent cruelty. "That's why I did it, and you know what I discovered?"_

"_What?" Narcissa asked in a hushed voice, almost as if she was too afraid to hear what next would come out of her son's mouth. _

"_They're pretty when they burn, too." _

* * *

**Prompt 43:** Too Easy

**Words: **320


	44. Insane

**Insane**

"Your wife is sick, Mr Malfoy. You must see that."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "There is nothing wrong with my wife, thank you. Now get the hell off my property."

"What happens when she gets worse, Malfoy?" the man called boldly, even as he took a step back as the blond advanced upon him. "What happens when she turns on you as well? Will you keep denying the truth even then?"

An unnerving glint crept into the blond's grey eyes, and he suddenly latched his fingers around the cowering man's throat. "Do you really think I would let a snivelling scum like you near my wife? I know what you people want to do with her, and I won't let you. She's mine to take care of. _Mine_."

The man stumbled backwards as Draco released him. "Bloody hell! You're just as insane as she is!"

"I guess that makes us a fitting couple then," Draco responded icily. "Now leave, or I swear I will not be held accountable for the consequences."

The man vanished with a loud crack, obviously realising that the blond was not joking. Draco exhaled slowly and then turned and entered the house. He spotted his wife sitting on the chair just where he had left her, cooing softly to the bundle in her arms as she rocked gently back and forth. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. It was difficult to imagine that she could hurt anyone.

Ginny smiled at him when she saw him, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"That man was here again, wasn't he?" she asked quietly.

Draco closed the door behind him and came to kneel beside her, taking her face in his hands. "Don't worry, Ginny. I'm not going to let them hurt you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll always protect you."

"Always?"

"Always," he said softly, pulling her closer to him so that he was cradling her in his arms almost as if she were a small child. "I'll never let them take you away."

She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him, letting the bundle of blankets she had been holding fall to the floor.

"I love you," she whispered.

He stared at the empty bundle at his feet and then closed his eyes, holding back the unbidden tears as he buried his face into her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Prompt 44:** Insane

**Words:** 399


	45. Clouds

**Clouds**

"Guess who?"

Small hands suddenly pressed against his face, covering his eyes.

"Hrm, I wonder," Draco murmured, smiling as he heard a girlish giggle. "Is it Blinky?"

More giggles.

"No. Try again."

"Orion?"

"NO!"

His smile widened. "I know, you're that toothless old troll that lives under the bridge."

"_Daddy_!"

Draco grinned and pulled the hands away from his eyes to see his daughter's glowering face. "Of course I know it's you, Adelle," he said with a laugh, pulling her into his arms. "How could I not know my own little girl's voice?"

Adelle smiled as she curled up on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as if he were a giant teddy bear. She rested her head against his shoulder and stared up at the sky where a few puffs of white had been stamped onto the blue.

"Oh, look, Daddy!" she exclaimed. "That cloud looks just like a unicorn!"

Draco stared at the cloud in question and couldn't help but smile. It did not look like a unicorn to him; in fact, every cloud looked exactly the same in his eyes, no matter what their shape, but then that was not what he was smiling about.

"_What the hell are you doing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, Weasley?" Draco snapped after nearly tripping over her prostrate form._

"_I'm creating cloud stories if you really must know," the redhead answered, still staring up at the sky._

"_Cloud stories?" Draco frowned. "I don't get it."_

"_You know, making stories with cloud shapes," Ginny explained airily. "See, that one looks like a dragon, and that one there is a group of soldiers sitting at a table, and they're about to go get help from that wizard cloud so they can rescue the princess."_

"_Princess?"_

"_The blobby looking one over there." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "It's a shame the princess isn't very pretty."_

_Draco stared at her like she was insane. "It's a cloud."_

"_I know."_

"_So it just looks like a cloud."_

_Ginny sighed. "You clearly have no imagination."_

"_I never needed one. Only poor people need an imagination."_

"_Then I feel sorry_ _for you," Ginny said, gazing back at the sky. "You can't even make cloud stories." _

"Daddy?"

Draco blinked and saw Adelle frowning at him.

"Sorry, honey," he said with an apologetic smile. "Now what were you saying about that unicorn?"

* * *

**Prompt 45:** Clouds

**Words:** 394


	46. Challenge

**Challenge**

Ginny closed her eyes as he pulled the zip of her dress down with agonising slowness. The material fell to her feet in a pool of black silk, and for a moment she felt an unnerving sense of vulnerability as she stood with her back to him in nothing but her heels and underwear. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder, earning a small shiver, and she felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ginevra?"

His voice was low, almost mocking.

She held her chin high, despite the uncomfortable hammering of her heart. "I know what I want."

He laughed, trailing his finger tauntingly along her body as he moved to face her. "I wonder if you do."

Ginny swallowed as she met his amused grey eyes. "I'm not a child."

"Oh, I can see that," he responded with a wry smile. "I just can't help but feel that you're in over your head, darling."

"What's it to you?" she asked with more boldness than she felt. "Afraid that people will accuse you of seducing me?"

"Don't be silly, Ginevra. Of course I'm going to seduce you." He tucked a stray lock of red behind her ear. "I only wonder if you can handle it."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Draco laughed softly. "Who said anything about fear?"

Ginny frowned as she tried to puzzle out what he'd meant, but her thoughts were distracted as he tilted her face towards his with a caressing hand.

"Remember that you asked for this, love," he murmured, looking intently into her eyes.

Her breath hitched as he leaned closer, and then his lips were against hers. She didn't know if she was floating or drowning, but kissing him was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Her very blood seemed to turn to fire in her veins.

"_Don't lose yourself, Ginny."_

Alison's warning echoed in her ears – a blurry memory of a mission almost forgotten.

"_I can handle it," the redhead responded confidently._

He had her completely naked before him – completely vulnerable. Their eyes met, and she knew in that moment that he had known all along why she had come. He raised an eyebrow challengingly, daring her to continue. Ginny stepped forward and lightly pressed her lips against his.

She never backed down from a challenge.

* * *

**Prompt 46:** Challenge

**Words: **395


	47. Sight

**Sight**

Ginny shut the door behind her and threw her coat and bags on the floor. "Draco, did you put the dinner on?" She frowned when there was no answer and walked towards the living room. "Draco?"

Her eyes fell on her husband, and a choked sound escaped her lips. He was sitting on his favourite chair, feet propped up on a footstool, with a book in hand. He was also wearing glasses.

"What on earth—?"

Draco jumped like a startled gnome and nearly lost his glasses off his nose. "Ginny!" he exclaimed, going a bit pink. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she responded dryly. "What are _you_ doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you wearing glasses? You never wear glasses."

Draco hastily removed the glasses and placed them down on the table. "I wasn't wearing—I mean it's not like I _need_ them. I—"

"_Draco_."

He sighed. "Fine, if you really want to know, I've had trouble reading things lately. I went to the Healers and they said I needed glasses."

"Why didn't you tell me before that you were having trouble with your eyesight?"

Draco folded his arms and looked the other way. "Because I'm not supposed to need glasses."

"Why, because you're Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honey, I know you're vain, but this is just getting ridiculous. I can't believe you were hiding this from me."

"Oh, come on, Ginny. Everyone knows that people who wear glasses are poncy idiots. Just look at your brother."

"There is nothing wrong with wearing glasses."

"Everything is wrong with wearing glasses!"

"What, so you're going to make your eyesight worse by not wearing them when other people are around?"

"You don't understand," Draco muttered petulantly.

"No, Draco, I _do_ understand. I understand that you're being completely ridiculous, and I won't have it. If my husband has to wear glasses, then he's going to damn well wear them. Besides," she added, picking up the glasses and putting them back on his nose, "I think you look rather dashing in them."

He stared at her suspiciously. "You're just saying that."

"I am not."

Draco frowned as he pondered this new information. "Do I look better than Potter?"

"Yes, Draco. You look much more attractive than Harry in glasses."

Draco smiled. Perhaps wearing glasses wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Prompt 47:** Sight

**Words:** 397


	48. Flowers

**Flowers**

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ginny," Adelaide said soothingly.

"Please don't," Ginny said in a choked voice. "Don't make excuses for him. I can't—I can't bear to hear it anymore."

She walked into her office and closed the door behind her, desperately trying to hold back tears as the ruthless stabbing in her chest grew worse. Her eyes fell on the photograph of her and her fiancé together, and she picked it up and stared at their faces, hardly daring to believe that only twenty minutes ago she would have smiled in unison with that red-haired girl hugging the man beside her.

Ginny sighed and let the picture slip from her fingers. She couldn't take this anymore – not _again_ – and, feeling suddenly very exhausted, she slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands.

The door opened, and there was a strangled oath as the person nearly tripped over her huddled form.

"Merlin, Weasley, are you trying to break my neck?" the intruder exclaimed in exasperation.

"Go away, Malfoy," Ginny muttered, not lifting her head.

He sighed. "Weasley, these theatrics of yours do very well on the stage, but this is the not the theatre, and we do have work to do. Now I know you probably want to cry your little heart out right now because Sebastian has been having a few women on the side, but—"

Ginny was up in a flash and aiming her wand directly between his eyes, her breathing ragged as she glared at him through tear-filled eyes. "Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_! You don't know anything, you stupid, arrogant jerk, now get out of my office!"

"Weasley—"

"GET OUT!"

Draco didn't need telling twice, and Ginny let out a deep breath as she watched the door close behind him. Then she started crying again.

**X**

"You sure you're okay?" Adelaide asked as they walked into work the next day.

"I'm fine," Ginny said tightly.

She opened her office and then froze as she saw a giant bouquet of roses on her desk. She picked up the note with a resigned sigh, thinking it was just Sebastian trying to apologise.

_Sorry for being such a jerk yesterday._

_D.M._

"Are they from Sebastian?"

Ginny shook her head, unable to help the smile that came to her lips. "No. No, they're not."

* * *

**Prompt 48:** Flowers

**Words:** 396


	49. More

**More**

"You love me, right?"

Draco stared at the redhead in surprise. "What?"

She shrugged. "Everyone's been talking."

"Oh, really? And what have they been saying?"

"They say that you don't really care about me; that you'll just leave me for someone else." Her eyes lifted back to his. "You don't have to deny it; I know it's true."

"Why ask me if I love you at all, then?" Draco asked, turning his back on her. "You seem to have already made up your mind how I feel."

"Because I want to believe that what we have is different. I want to know that I can trust you with my heart."

Draco frowned. "And what if I said I didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

He sighed, turning back to face her. "Ginny, if I said to you right now that I love you, it would be a lie. I don't know if I love you; I just know that I like being with you." He shrugged. "You make me happy."

She stared down at her feet, her face pale. Obviously, that was not the answer she was hoping for.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what else to say to you. I know you want me to say those words, but I can't. I can't lie to you."

Ginny shook her head. "You say I make you happy now, but what about in a month? What about in two months? I can't be with you if I'm always scared you're just going to leave me."

"Ginny," Draco sighed, closing the distance between them. He took her face in his hands and looked intently into her brown eyes. "I do care about you."

"Then prove it."

He met her stubborn look and realised that she was not going to drop this.

"Fine, you want proof? My whole life I've always wanted more: more money, more women – more everything." He brushed his thumb lightly against her cheek. "And then I found you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Ginny, that when I'm with you I don't want more; I just want you. I know this isn't the grand declaration of love you were looking for, but—"

Ginny placed her finger against his lips. "You don't need to say anything more." She smiled as she leaned against him, holding him close. "That was more than enough."

* * *

**Prompt 49:** More

**Words: **397

**It really hurt to cut this one down. The extended version was so much better. *sigh* **


	50. Love

**Love**

There were some people who thought that being in love was like walking on a road of sunshine and daises. Draco knew the truth, though. He knew that love was a disease, and once it got hold of your heart, it never let go. You would be lost to its power, and as you got weaker, succumbing to its dark effects, you started to do terrible things. _Unthinkable_ things.

"So what seems to be the problem, Mr Malfoy?"

"I think I'm in love," Draco admitted, barely repressing a shudder.

"There's nothing wrong with that," the healer chuckled.

"Yes there is! Everything is wrong with being in love."

"Well, now, if it's such a problem then how do you know you're really in love?"

"Just look at that list."

"What's this?" the healer asked, peering through his glasses at the parchment.

"That's a list of my symptoms."

The healer smiled as he began reading the list:

_1) Listened to Ginny scream at me for twenty minutes flat and did __not__ cast a silencing charm on her._

_2) Apologised to Ginny after listening to her scream at me for twenty minutes, even though it was her fault that she got the times wrong._

_3) Did not call Granger a psychotic Mudblood when she dropped a box of books on my foot because I know that Ginny doesn't like it._

_4) Saw a red scarf today and thought of her. __Again__._

_5) Missed her like hell when she went away for Quidditch training._

_6) Still can't stop thinking about her._

_7) Ate dinner with her family and didn't sneer once._

_8) Willingly agreed to help her babysit her horde of nephews and nieces, and even changed a nappy without complaining. Much._

_9) Asked her to marry me._

_10) Wanted to cry like a baby when she said yes._

The healer laid the parchment down on the table. "I'm afraid there's no hope for you, Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked crushed. "You mean I can't be cured?"

"Do you want to be?"

Draco thought of the red-haired witch with the shrewish tongue and laughing brown eyes. Something warm and sickeningly loving fluttered in his heart, and he let out a small sigh of defeat.

"No," he said quietly.

Because he did love her, and though it frightened him and made him do terrible things, the thought of not being with her was much, much worse.

* * *

**Prompt 50:** Love

**Words:** 400


	51. Anent

**Anent**

As with any masquerade, everyone was disguised. Some had dressed up as peacocks or other such animals, looking as flashy as the creature that had inspired their costume. The girl with the red hair had no costume. She wore an amber dress of simple design, with a standard cream mask.

"Excuse, Miss."

She turned to see a man in black. Like her, he also had chosen to don a simple mask, leaving half of his face uncovered. She could tell that he was very handsome, and, as she looked into his grey eyes, quite familiar as well.

"Yes?" she asked, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Would you care to dance?"

She saw the knowing amusement dancing in those grey irises, and her smile widened as she placed her hand in his.

"Of course."

The man took her to the dance floor, placing one hand on her waist, and then guided her into the steps of a waltz. The disparity in the quality of their dress was made clear as they danced, suggesting that both came from different worlds. But it didn't matter. The masks, however plain, levelled the divisions. Tonight, she was simply the girl in the cream mask, just as he was the man in black.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he murmured.

"Is that your standard conversation starter, or are you actually trying to give me a compliment?"

A smile crept into his eyes. "You know me – always seizing the opportunity."

"I think you're just teasing me."

"Not at all. I'm simply taking advantage of the fact that tonight no one will look twice if I do this."

She let out a small breath as he closed the distance between them, and then his lips were against hers. The kiss was clearly intended to be short and sweet, but as they tasted each other for the first time, indulging in their suppressed desires, it quickly became so much more.

"People are staring," he murmured, pulling back.

"Let them stare. Tonight we're just a man and woman with no identity and no expectations." She smiled a little wickedly. "They'll never know the truth."

"And what happens when your time runs out, little Cinderella?"

"I'll disappear."

"Leaving a glass slipper behind, I expect."

"Don't be silly." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "You already know where to find me."

* * *

**Prompt 51:** Anent

**Words:** 400


	52. Corner

**Corner**

Ginny fumbled with her umbrella as the rain grew heavier. She cursed under her breath and then finally got the damn contraption up, though her clothes were now so wet that it seemed pointless to use the horrid thing.

"He'd better hurry up," she growled under her breath.

The minutes ticked on, the weather worsened, and there was still no sight of her new partner. Ginny stared longingly at the café opposite her, which promised shelter and (as her stomach grumbled rather vocally) food.

"Where the hell is he?" she moaned. "I swear, if he doesn't turn up in ten minutes, I'm going to that cafe and getting one of those nice apple turnovers – job be damned."

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Ginny swung around on her heel and found herself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. "_You_!" she exclaimed with loathing.

"Nice to see you too, darling."

"What are you doing on my corner?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your corner?"

Ginny frowned. "That didn't come out right."

"Clearly."

She ignored his comment and pointed her umbrella accusingly at him. "_You_ are not supposed to be here. This is my station. Now, if you don't mind, I'm currently waiting for my new partner, so you can just sod off!"

Draco smiled. "That's the thing, darling. I _am_ your new partner."

"Y-you?" she spluttered. "But you're—you're—"

"Perfect?" Draco supplied.

"I was actually going for the equivalent of a dung beetle."

"How creative."

Ginny glared at him. "There must be a mistake. Why would Horace pair me with you?"

"Perhaps he felt that we needed some quality time together. You know – work those kinks out in our relationship."

Her cheeks flushed. "In case you've forgotten, Malfoy, we don't _have_ a relationship."

"That can be easily remedied."

"I'm not having sex with you," Ginny said bluntly, "so don't even try it."

"That's too bad; it would have made this job a lot more enjoyable."

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"Nevertheless, we are partners, so you'd best get used to it."

Ginny glowered at him and then, quite suddenly, she snapped her umbrella shut and walked across the road.

"Where are you going?" Draco called.

"To get an apple turnover!" Ginny screamed back.

If she was going to be stuck with Draco Malfoy for a week, she was going to need some damn food first.

* * *

**Prompt 52:** Corner

**Words:** 398

Corners, corners, corners. Oh, how I hate corners.

I do not, however, hate apple turnovers. Someone needs to invent a device that will magically give me food – preferably of the apple turnover kind.

On another note, I only have forty-eight drabbles to go. Yay!


	53. Guilt

**Guilt**

I made a discovery today. Having a conscience is a terrible thing – quite detrimental to one's happiness.

You see, up until about twenty minutes ago I didn't have a conscience. I could push a person in a wheelchair down a slippery slope and laugh with no remorse. I could steal sweets from children and feel nothing but enjoyment at having something sugary to eat. And I most certainly never spared a thought for any girlfriend I'd discarded.

But that all changed when I made Ginny Weasley cry.

She's not pretty when she cries. Quite the opposite, actually. Her cheeks go all red and splotchy, and her eyes puff up like a blowfish. Her nose also gets a pink tinge, which clashes quite horribly with her freckles. And her chin trembles so dreadfully. You just want to catch it in your fingers and hold it still, not because you want to comfort her, but because it's so irritating to watch.

She doesn't sound nice when she cries either. She makes these awful sounds – almost like a walrus gasping for air. It's quite remarkable, really.

But that's not the point. The point is that she was crying, and however grotesque she sounded and looked, I found myself feeling very strange indeed as I realised that I was the cause of those walrus-like gasps and fat tears spilling down her cheeks. It started out as a small niggling in my chest, a sort of uncomfortable tightness, and then it spread, growing from a nagging mosquito bite to an all out infection as the thought popped into my head that maybe I had been too harsh.

It was then that I realised the truth: I felt guilty. _Me_.

Well, naturally I didn't apologise. I _am_ a Malfoy, after all. But, you know, this conscience thing is quite impossible. I just keep thinking of that ugly redhead and her stupid tears, and I get these weird urges to go and say sorry to her. I won't, of course, but I'm wondering if it would be better if I did. Maybe it'll be like a band-aid: painful at first, but harmless once removed. I might actually be able to go back to enjoying my life of selfish pleasure then. Anything has to be better than this horrid guilt, anyway.

Final word: Having a conscience is no fun, and crying redheads should be avoided at all costs.

* * *

**Prompt 53:** Guilt

**Words: **400

The drabble I really wanted to write went a little something like this:

"The author in question wishes to express her guilt at not bothering to write a real drabble.

YAY FOR DRACO & GINNY (just to get the DG part in, you know)

The End."

Be grateful to Bowie and Queen (and lots and lots of chocolate) for encouraging me write something a little more, er, substantial.


	54. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

"Ahoy, swashbuckling Sally! What's that you've got there?"

"Some land lubber I found hanging around our boat, Captain!"

"Must be a thief trying to steal our booty! Throw him in the dungeon!"

"Ay, Ay, Captain!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Orion and Adelle turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"We're playing pirates, Mum," Orion explained.

_Squawk_! "Pirates." _Squawk_!

"That's my first mate, Parrot-faced Jack."

"And the monkey?" Ginny asked, ignoring the green parrot perched on her son's shoulder.

"He's our prisoner!" Adelle cried gleefully, clutching the bound and miserable monkey in her arms.

"So where did the boat come from?" Ginny asked dryly. "The last time I checked, our living room did not contain a pirate ship."

"Well . . ."

Orion and Adelle exchanged shifty glances.

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell me your father transfigured it for you."

"Not exactly," Orion admitted.

He looked over at the armchair in the far corner. Ginny followed her sons' gaze and saw Draco fast asleep, completely oblivious to the chaos around him. If she didn't know what a deep sleeper he was, she would have thought he'd been drugged.

"We only borrowed his wand for a little bit," Orion confided.

Adelle nodded her head vigorously.

Ginny stared at her two children. "Adelle, you know very well I've told you not to play with your father's wand. As you for, Orion, you should have known better. What if something had gone wrong and you'd transfigured yourself into a pirate ship?"

Orion grinned at the thought and mumbled something in a wistful voice that sounded suspiciously like canons and Gryffindors.

"_Orion_!"

"Alright. I'm sorry, Mum," Orion responded. "I won't do it again. Though you have to admit, it was some pretty good magic."

Ginny bit her lip. Yes, it was good magic – very advanced. She wondered where he had learnt it from, and felt just a little proud that her eleven year old son could turn a couch into a pirate ship. But then—

"No, Orion!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't care how clever you think you are; you had no right to steal your father's wand. And just so you remember, you can help Blinky with the chores for a week."

Orion groaned.

Her eyes fastened on the quivering Adelle. "I think you should let your prisoner go now."

"Ay, Ay, Captain," Adelle sighed.

* * *

**Prompt 54:** Prisoner

**Words:** 398


	55. Craft

**Craft**

There was a craft to writing one hundred drabbles about DG. Unfortunately, the characters in question had decided the author was currently failing to write anything worthy of their illustrious personalities.

"Hem, hem. Is this thing working?"

"Don't make those noises, Malfoy. You sound like Umbridge."

"Yeah, well, you look like Umbridge."

"Oh, very witty."

"I thought so too."

. . .

"Ow. Alright! Don't pinch, woman!" *Mumbling*

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Stop trying to change the subject, Weasley."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Malfoy. You haven't said a single worthwhile thing this whole time."

"Please, I could talk about ballerinas and Rumplestiltzkin's stripy pantaloons and people would still lap it up. It's you that bores everyone in these stories."

"How dare you! I'll have you know that lots of people like me. I'm very, er, likable."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

. . .

"OW! Would you stop pinching me?"

"Quit your whining. Now can we _please_ just do this?"

"Fine. Why don't you start then?"

"M-me? Why me?"

"This was _your_ idea, Weasley."

"Yeah, but—"

"What's the matter? I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave."

"I don't see you jumping to tell the story."

"I'm not a Gryffindor. I don't have to prove my courage."

. . .

"Merlin, woman, are you trying to rip my arm off!"

"I'll do more than that in a minute if you don't stop being such an arrogant git."

"I can't help it. It's how I was made."

"Hmph."

"For Merlin's sake, you two are terrible!"

"Who was that?"

"I believe it was the author."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Malfoy."

"Shut up the both of you! I'm the one in control here. Now, Ginny, why haven't you started knitting for the Hogwarts arts and crafts show?"

"I can't knit."

"Oh. Well, what about you, Draco? What's your excuse? Aren't you supposed to be showing everyone the _craft_ of how to be a Malfoy while falling in love with Ginny?"

"I don't share my secrets, and I don't feel like being in love with that psychotic wench at the moment."

"But the readers are expecting something!"

"What's it to us? You don't care about _our_ feelings. You've made me die like fifty times now."

"That's an exaggeration, Weasley, but you're right. These drabbles are ridiculous."

"What are you saying?"

"We quit!"

. . .

"Well, darn."

* * *

**Prompt 55:** Craft

**Words:** 400

Next drabble I will have tamed the rebellion. I hope.

I'm just, er, a little drabbled out at the moment.


	56. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

Ginny did not have the best luck in the world. In fact, she was quite certain that she must have done something really horrid in her past life, for the goddess of fortune seemed to have made a life-long vendetta against her. Everything that could go wrong always did. _Always_.

Other people could have normal diaries. Not Ginny, though. Her diary just had to talk back and decided to try and steal her soul while it was at it.

Needless to say, Ginny didn't keep diaries after that.

And then there was Harry. She'd thought for sure they'd get married and live happily ever after. Not so. He didn't have to cheat on her for their relationship to fail. Luck just had it that Harry decided he saw her as a sister and skipped off to have a romance with his bushy-haired friend instead.

Needless to say, Ginny didn't particularly like Hermione or the bespectacled hero much after that.

So when Ginny saw that pale strip turn to an undeniable shade of blue, she knew there had been no mistake. Misfortune had simply struck again.

Needless to say, Ginny was royally screwed.

"Crap, crap, _crap_!" the redhead chanted, running her hands through her tangled hair.

Someone knocked at the front door. Ginny cursed and went and answered it. Draco brushed past her with a lazy greeting, not even waiting for an invite, and then took stock of her messy flat.

"Merlin, Ginny, don't you ever clean?"

Ginny gave a dry laugh as she closed the door. "I've been a little preoccupied."

"Clearly." He examined the empty tub of ice cream. "Did you eat all of this yourself?"

"And if I did?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't blame me if you end up as fat as old Martha."

Tears suddenly welled up in Ginny's eyes, and Draco's teasing expression abruptly turned to horror.

"Geez, Ginny, don't start crying. You know I don't think you're fat."

"It's not that," Ginny responded, hiccupping on a sob. "It's—oh, Draco, I'm pregnant!"

Draco blinked. "Oh."

"But that's not all." She took a deep breath. "You're the father."

"_What_?" he exclaimed, voice considerably higher. "Are you sure?"

"Who else have I had sex with in the past month?"

Draco paled. "Do you mean to say that one night we—"

Ginny nodded.

He cursed. "Of all the luck."

No, Ginny thought. It was just _her_ luck.

* * *

**Prompt 56:** Misfortune

**Words:** 399

I'm thinking this one could be part of the 'Bed' universe, but you don't have to think that if you don't want to. ^_~


	57. Plot

**Plot**

"So what's your plot?" the redhead asked, perching herself on the edge of his desk.

"I don't know," Draco responded heavily.

"What do you mean you don't know? You told me you had a play ready!"

"Well, I thought I would have an idea by now. Don't worry," he added upon seeing her horrified expression, "I'm sure I'll have something for you in a few weeks."

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. "Draco, you just can't keep doing this. The theatre has already been booked."

"Relax, Ginevra. I have plenty of money to smooth things over."

"That may be, but if you keep letting people down like this, no amount of money will save your reputation as a failed playwright."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair – something he _never_ did.

"I know," he said quietly.

Ginny frowned. "Draco, what's happened to you? You used to turn out acclaimed plays every few months. How long has it been now? Two years?"

"Three," he corrected.

"That's worse than I thought."

"You don't need to rub it in."

"Sorry."

Draco brushed the feather tip of his quill with his finger. "I don't know why I can't write anymore. I just _can't_. I try and try, but every idea I write is—"

"Rubbish?" Ginny supplied.

"Yes," he sighed, dropping the quill. "Complete rubbish."

"Would it help if I dressed in a sheet and pretended to be Melpomene, the Muse of tragedy?"

He met her teasing smile with a wry expression. "You know, Ginevra, it just might." A smirk suddenly curled his lips. "Though I think it'd work better without the sheet."

Ginny laughed and moved to the door. "I'll keep that in mind. In the mean time, you need to start writing that play."

"Wait," Draco called.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday?"

Ginny thought for a moment, and then a small smile tugged at her lips. "Why not? Merlin knows we've failed at keeping things professional between us anyway."

"Excellent," Draco said, pleased.

"But, Draco."

"Yes?"

"If I'm going to be acting as your muse, I'm going to expect something in return."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Ginevra," he responded with a charming smile. "Whatever my failings as a playwright may be, I've never failed at _that_."

"I certainly hope so," Ginny said dryly.

She was gone on the words.

* * *

**Prompt 57:** Plot

**Words:** 400

I realised after writing this that it was uncannily similar to raspberry-rave's _To Inspire a Malfoy_. Sorry, Robyn, I wasn't trying to plagiarise. Take comfort that yours is much better than my pitiful attempt. ^_~


	58. Pen to Paper

**Pen to Paper**

Boy,

I can't believe it's been almost six months since we started talking. Perhaps you think it's silly of me, but sometimes I like to sit in the Great Hall and try to find you in the crowd of boys. I can't, of course, but that doesn't stop me from wondering. You keep yourself so mysterious. I feel like you know so much about me, but I still don't know you at all. I wish you'd at least tell me your name.

Girl

**X**

Girl,

Don't you think part of the excitement is not knowing? Besides, have you ever thought that you might not like what is beyond the ink and parchment?

Boy

**X**

Boy,

Don't be stupid. Of course I'd like you. We're friends, right?

Girl

**X**

Girl,

Friends on paper, maybe. The world outside is very different.

Boy

**X**

Boy,

You're turning very philosophical of late. Is something wrong?

Girl

**X**

Girl,

Not really. I just know some things that you don't.

Boy

**X**

Boy,

You know I hate it when you turn all cryptic on me.

Anyway, can't we just give it a try? I want to meet you.

Girl

**X**

We can't, Ginevra.

I'm sorry.

**X**

Ginny stared at the words in shock, seeing her name printed in his elegant hand for the first time.

"Why didn't he tell me he knew?" she mumbled, feeling just a little hurt.

She quickly scribbled a note on the charmed parchment that connected with his. He did not respond. Nor did he respond when she tried again the next day, or any of the days after that. He had completely shut off from her, and she knew it was her fault. He'd liked the friendship they had on paper. But Ginny had always wanted more.

She still wanted more.

**X**

_Sometimes I like to sit in the Great Hall and try to find you in the crowd of boys._

_**Have you ever thought that you might not like what is beyond the ink and parchment?**_

Ginny stepped in front of the blond-haired, grey-eyed boy walking away from the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Boy."

He froze in surprise, but then his expression simply became resigned as he met her determined gaze.

"Hello, Girl." A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "I didn't think you'd find me."

"You left a few hints in your messages."

"And are you disappointed?"

"No." Ginny smiled. "I'm not disappointed at all."

* * *

**Prompt 58:** Pen to Paper

**Words:** 399


	59. Stars

**Stars**

Ginny stared at the inky sky where hundreds of stars gleamed. She'd always loved stargazing. There was something so beautiful and mysterious about those tiny lights scattered across that big, black void. When she was young she'd used to believe they were hundreds of fairies, but then, of course, she'd learnt they were just gas. It was a disappointing revelation, and sometimes, she still liked to imagine the stars were fairies, and that one day she would be invited to their twilight ball.

"I'd have to wear a silver dress," Ginny said decidedly. "It would only be fitting."

"A silver dress for what?"

Ginny jumped in fright and sat up to see Draco Malfoy standing not too far from her, watching her with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"_I_ am stargazing. Not that you would understand."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course, because Slytherins are evil and don't appreciate things like stars, right?"

"Exactly," Ginny said primly.

He glared at her, but then he saw the amusement twinkling in her eyes. He relaxed again, and she thought she saw his mouth lift a fraction.

"You almost smiled!" Ginny accused in delight.

"Did not!"

"Did so! I saw your mouth twitch!"

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what you're talking about, Weasley. You must be seeing things."

Ginny grinned. "You keep telling yourself that, Malfoy, but your secret is out now. I now know that the big, bad Malfoy can _almost_ smile. I wonder if he can laugh as well."

Draco chuckled in spite of himself. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Ah, but at least I have fun."

"I can have fun," he defended, stiffening.

"No you can't. Not the _real_ kind, anyway."

"I didn't know there were different types of fun."

"Sure there is; you're just limiting yourself to the boring kind." Ginny giggled at his affronted expression. "Don't worry. You're not a lost cause yet. After all, you _almost_ smiled."

"How comforting."

She gave a gurgle of laughter. "I think I like you, Malfoy."

He frowned. "Oh?"

"Yes," she said decidedly. "I think we're going to be good friends."

"I'm so . . . thrilled."

Ginny grinned. "I think you are, and you know what else I think?"

"What?"

"One day I'm going to get you to give me a real smile."

* * *

**Prompt 59:** Stars

**Words:** 400


	60. Judging

**Judging**

She was a runty thing, with scraggly red hair and shoes too big for her feet. Even her clothes seemed to be trying to swallow her whole, and he couldn't help but notice the threadbare edges. It was obvious she'd never had anything new in her life.

"What's your name?" she asked, staring at him with large, enquiring eyes.

Draco looked down his nose at her – just like he'd seen his father do at those grubby people who frequented The Leaky Cauldron. "I don't share my name with paupers."

"But I'm not poor," the girl argued. "Mummy says that even if I don't have much money, I'm rich in happiness."

"Only poor people say things like that," Draco said scornfully, holding his chin aloft. "I bet your whole savings couldn't even buy one button on my coat."

"I wouldn't want your stupid button," the girl retorted, flushing.

Draco grinned. "Of course not; you probably have to wait until someone _loses_ a button before you can have one."

Tears gathered at her eyes. "You're mean. _Meanie_!"

Draco chuckled as he watched her run away. He didn't care if he'd hurt her feelings. She was beneath his notice, and therefore beneath his sympathy.

That's what she got for being poor.

**X**

He was a scrawny thing, with matted blond hair and no shoes protecting his feet. Even his clothes seemed to be trying to shed itself from his body, and she couldn't help but notice the bones jutting out from where the threadbare cloth did not cover. It was obvious he hadn't eaten in days.

"Your name?" she asked, staring at him through cool, brown eyes.

He looked dazedly up at her, barely managing to stay on his feet. "Draco Malfoy," he rasped out.

"And what is it you want from us?"

"S-sanctuary."

"Are you aware that you're wanted for murder?"

"I didn't—" He licked his dry lips. "I didn't kill them."

She smiled nastily. "Of course not; you just sat back and watched while your friends did all the work." She glanced at the two men standing behind Draco. "Take him away. He's no use to us."

He paled. "No, please! _Weasley_!"

Ginny ignored his shouts as he was dragged out of the room. She didn't care if he was hurt. He was a traitor, and therefore beneath her sympathy.

That's what he got for joining the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Prompt 60:** Judging

**Words:** 399


	61. Hello

**Hello**

He never said hello.

Every morning he would walk in, cup of coffee in hand, and as he passed her desk she would sit up a little straighter and greet him with a cheery hello. He, of course, never returned it. In fact, he took no notice of her at all, though once he did grunt in what might have been acknowledgment. (Actually, he'd just spilt coffee on his hand, but Ginny liked to think that had nothing to do with his sudden decision to vocalise his thoughts – if vocal was what you could call it.)

In any case, this monologue-like situation had been going on for quite a few weeks now, and Ginny was disappointed to see that her greetings had done nothing to cheer up the brooding blond. She knew he had no friends in the workplace, but, really, that gave him no excuse to go around looking a storm cloud and dampening everyone else's mood. Besides, she'd been trying to befriend him for months. Not that he noticed. He never noticed anything.

Ginny sighed and glanced up at the clock. Draco was due to enter through the doors in exactly two minutes. She watched said doors expectantly, and, just as she'd predicted, the blond walked in, looking as sour as usual, with his cup of coffee in hand. He came closer to her desk, and she sat up a little straighter and plastered a brilliant smile on her face.

"Hello, Draco!"

She was expecting him to keep walking like he always did, but then the impossible happened. The blond paused – he actually _paused_ – and slowly turned to face her. She looked at him hopefully, wondering if he was finally going to acknowledge her greeting.

"Weasley," he said coolly, "you have food stuck to your chin."

Her cheeks burned, and she quickly reached up to remove the mortifying bit of food. "How embarrassing," she mumbled, feeling suddenly very foolish.

His mouth twitched slightly, but he said nothing and continued past her desk. He had not taken three steps, however, before he paused again and turned back to face her.

"Oh, and Weasley?"

"Yes?" Ginny asked, still rather red in the face.

"Hello."

Her jaw dropped, but he didn't wait for a response and continued to his own cubicle. Ginny stared at his retreating figure, and a small smile curled her lips.

He'd finally said hello.

* * *

**Prompt 61:** Hello

**Words:** 397


	62. Break Away

**Break Away**

Ginny scrubbed frantically at the blood on her hands, watching as it formed a grinning, crimson snake before it was sucked away down the drain. She shivered and continued scrubbing furiously, even though there was no blood left on her skin.

Hands suddenly closed over hers.

"It's gone, Ginevra."

She glanced up, meeting Draco's cool, grey eyes.

"You don't need to scrub them anymore," he said gently, letting go of her hands again.

Ginny grasped his wrist before he could walk away. "Do you think they'll hate me for what I've done?"

"What do you mean?"

"He knows I'm a spy, Draco. He always knew." She laughed bitterly. "He told me tonight, after I'd killed those people. I asked him why he didn't just kill me as well, and you know what he said?"

Draco shook his head.

"He said it _amused_ him to watch me kill. He likes the thought of having a member of the Order of the Phoenix carry out his will." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I thought I'd been getting information; I thought I could handle torturing and killing people if it meant I was doing something for the greater good, but all this time I've just been helping _him_."

"What will you do?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed, releasing his wrist. "I'm just as trapped as you are now."

Draco was quiet for a moment. "We could run away."

"What?"

"It can be done, Ginevra. We could escape from him – from all of them!"

"Draco, we can't. You know we can't. He'd find us and kill us just like everyone else who's tried to break away from the group."

"So what if others have failed? We could do it; I know we could."

"Where would we go? He has spies everywhere."

"Then we'll go far away – further than they could even think of."

A tremulous smile came to her lips. "There is no such place, Draco. A world without the Dark Lord only exists in dreams."

"Then we'll create our own dream." He held out his hand to her, his eyes intense. "Come away with me, Ginevra."

She stared at his outstretched hand, knowing that once she took it there would be no going back. Her life would be forever in danger.

But she would be with him.

Ginny smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Okay."

* * *

**Prompt 62:** Break Away

**Words:** 399


	63. Giving

**Giving**

Ginny walked out of the shop, clutching the giant lollipop to her chest as if it were the greatest of treasures. She'd spent a whole month saving her pocket money to buy it, having enviously watched other children eating the prized sweet, and now, finally, she had one of her own. She couldn't wait to taste it.

A small blond suddenly tripped on the cobbled stones not far from her and fell with a surprised yelp. He stared at the graze on his leg, then gave an almighty sniff. It was obvious he was trying to be brave, but two fat tears suddenly gathered at his eyes and he began crying, loudly.

Ginny stared down at her lollipop, then looked back at the sobbing boy. She nodded decisively to herself and walked over to the blond, who looked up at her through suspicious grey eyes.

"Here," she said, holding the lollipop out to him.

The boy scowled, even as more tears splashed down his cheeks. "I don't want your stupid lollipop."

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. She would have given anything for such a treat.

He lifted his chin haughtily. "Why would I want a cheap thing like that? Besides," he added, sniffling as he swallowed back his tears, "I could just buy my own if I really wanted one."

"But I want to give it to you."

"Well, I don't want it!" he snapped, giving another rebellious sniff.

Ginny stared at her shoes, feeling just a little hurt. He didn't understand that she was offering him more than just a lollipop; she was offering him everything that she had. But the lollipop was worthless in his eyes, and she realised, even then, that there was nothing she could give him that would cheer him up.

For he already had everything he could want.

"Draco!" a pretty blonde exclaimed, rushing towards them. "Oh, you poor darling, you've hurt your leg."

Ginny watched as the boy was taken off by his mother, still clutching the lollipop to her chest. It would be many years before the two children would meet again, and many years after that before he would finally count her as a friend.

And then she would offer him another treasure, one far more special. Only this time he would accept.

For she would offer him her heart, and that was something even he couldn't buy.

* * *

**Prompt 63:** Giving

**Words:** 398


	64. Competitor

**Competitor**

"I hate you!" Ginny screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! I _hate_ you!"

"I think I got the message," the blond replied dryly. "Anything else?"

Ginny met his cool, unflinching gaze and then slumped back against the wall. "Why?" she asked, voice barely audible. "Why did you do it?"

"Can't you guess?"

She laughed bitterly. "Don't try and tell me you love me. I know your frozen heart isn't capable of such emotion.

"So cynical, love. Don't you have even a little faith in me?"

"No."

Draco reached out to touch her cheek, but she jerked herself away.

"Don't touch me!"

His jaw tightened. "You're making this very difficult for me, Ginevra."

"Well, perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to kidnap me from my wedding."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You would never have been happy with Potter."

"I _love_ Harry."

"No you don't. You only think you do."

"I suppose that's because I'm really in love with you, right?" Ginny responded sarcastically.

Draco gave a charming smile. "That's right."

"You're pathetic."

She made to walk away, but his hand latched around her wrist, and she suddenly found herself being pulled up against his chest.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling.

"You can't go back to Potter. I won't let you waste your life away on him."

"Better than wasting it on you! I waited six months, Draco. _Six_ _months_! I'm not about to let you break my heart again. Now let me _go_!"

She wrenched herself free and then kicked him in the shin for good measure. He groaned and stumbled back, and Ginny quickly ran to the door.

"He never gave you the letter, did he?"

Ginny paused and stared at the blond suspiciously. "What letter?"

Draco laughed softly. "I knew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I left for Romania, I asked him to give you a letter for me since I knew I wouldn't get the chance to see you myself. I thought I could trust him." Draco gave a wry smile. "Apparently I was wrong."

"But Harry said—"

"Oh, I'm sure he said a lot of things. He'd have said anything to make you hate me."

Somehow, Ginny knew he was telling the truth.

"Why would Harry lie to me?" she whispered

"Because he wanted you for himself." Draco gave a self-deprecating smile. "And because some rivalries don't die."

* * *

**Prompt 64:** Competitor

**Words:** 400


	65. Surface

**Surface**

When I look in the mirror, I see myself exactly as I should be: a woman with red hair and brown eyes – an ordinary woman. There's nothing wrong with me if you look at it like that. You can't see my distorted fears, or hear the twisted little thoughts of my mind. On the surface, I'm just like everybody else.

That's when I realised I could make people believe anything of me if they only look at the outer shell. No one ever has to know what's underneath. No one.

But then _he_ came.

His eyes were a cold grey and seemed to pierce right through my flesh. He shattered my walls and illusions as if they were as fragile as ice, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw myself for who I really was. I saw the ugliness behind my ordinariness.

"I know what you're hiding," he said, smiling that cold smile of his.

"You don't know anything about me."

He laughed cruelly. "Don't fool yourself, Ginevra. These lies you build around yourself don't disguise anything. A murderer may wear many masks, but in the end he's still just a murderer."

"But unlike you, Malfoy, I've never killed anyone."

"Maybe not," he agreed softly, "but that darkness is still there; I can see it in your eyes. That's why you're so frightened. You're afraid of yourself – of what you have the potential to do – so you cover it up with lies until you almost believe the deception yourself. But then there are those days where the surface is disturbed, and the ripples reveal the illusion for what it is, and you tremble in fear, wondering how you can stop the truth from leaking out."

"And what truth is this?" I asked sarcastically, though my hands were clenched.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, cracked mirror.

"Look for yourself."

I stared at my reflection – at the plain brown eyes and red hair. There's nothing remarkable about me, but as I looked closer, the crack in the mirror splintered my features, distorting my face so that it looked misshapen and twisted.

And then I knew.

I could make people believe anything of me if they only looked at the surface, but when the cracks began to show there would be nothing to save me.

Because underneath—

Underneath I was just like him.

**Prompt 65:** Surface

**Words: **397


	66. Dark

**Dark**

"Did you put the kids to bed?"

"Yes, darling," Draco said, pulling his wife closer. "I'm not completely useless, you know."

"Oh, really?"

He grinned and placed a kiss on her neck. "Do you doubt my abilities?"

"Well, I haven't seen anything to boast about yet," Ginny replied offhandedly, though she couldn't stop the breathy gasp that escaped her lips when she felt his hand travel higher up her thigh.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Draco asked with a wicked smirk.

Ginny met his darkened eyes and smiled invitingly, which was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned over her and kissed her slowly and sensuously on the lips, gradually easing himself on top of her as he deepened the kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms and legs around him, revelling in the comfortable weight of his body pressed against hers.

He was just beginning to remove her nightdress when the sound of the bedroom door opening made them both pause. Their eyes met, each looking hopeful that maybe they had imagined the noise, but then a small pair of feet shuffled into the room.

"Mummy?" a wobbly voice called, followed by a decided sniff. "Daddy?"

Draco groaned softly, while Ginny merely sighed in resignation. He rolled off her and then flicked on the light with his wand, revealing Adelle's tear-streaked faced.

"What's wrong, honey?" Draco asked, getting out of the bed and crouching before his daughter.

"Can I sleep with you and Mummy? I'm scared of the monsters."

"What monsters?"

"Orion said that they wait until everything goes dark, and then they come out while I'm asleep to eat me. I don't want to get eaten!"She clung to her father's leg and looked up at him with imploring eyes. "Please, Daddy, can't I sleep in here with you? I don't like the dark."

Ginny and Draco exchanged exasperated glances. Orion had certainly done it this time.

Draco looked back at his daughter. "Come on then," he said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

Adelle beamed as Draco placed her in the bed next to Ginny, then slipped in beside her so that she was snuggled between both her parents.

"You'll kill the monsters if they come, won't you, Daddy?" Adelle asked sleepily.

"Sure," he sighed.

Ginny sighed with him. So much for getting some quality time with her husband.

* * *

**Prompt 66:** Dark

**Words:** 397


	67. Taste

**Taste**

"I don't know why they asked you to do this," Ginny remarked, watching the fiftieth rejected girl leave the booth. "You've only kissed four people, and even then you demanded more money. Have you forgotten that we're doing this for charity?"

"Charity or not," Draco drawled, "I'm not kissing any old hag. You see, unlike you, Weasley, I actually have taste."

"Taste," Ginny repeated scornfully. "You call that grey piano covering you're wearing taste?"

"It's the latest fashion, and it does not look like a piano covering. But you wouldn't understand; you have no taste."

"Right." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Stupid git."

"What was that, Weasley?"

"Nothing."

Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, look," he observed gleefully, "here comes another hairy beast for you."

Ginny glanced up and saw a very large and brutish looking man advancing towards her. She paled and looked anxiously at the clock.

"I think I'll go have my lunch break now."

Draco grabbed her wrist. "Not so fast, Weasley. Remember, this is for charity."

"Yeah, but—"

"Ou mooch f'r keds?" the man grunted.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "You might want to try opening your mouth more. All I'm hearing is troll."

Ginny shoved the blond out of the way. "Ignore him. He's just escaped from the mental ward."

"I have not!" Draco cried indignantly.

"Anyway, what would you like?" Ginny asked, plastering a fake smile on her lips.

"Ou mooch f'r keds?" the man repeated.

"Er?"

"OU MOOCH F'R KEDS!"

"_Oh_, how much for a kiss," Draco translated.

"Well, it's ten Galleons for me," Ginny lied.

"Nawt werd yul, werd heem."

Draco blanched as he found a grubby hand being pointed his way. "I'm afraid, my feeble-minded friend, that you'll never have enough money to purchase a kiss from me. I'm worth a thousand Galleons."

"Et serz un d'seen ferve Seggle."

Draco stared at him blankly.

"A kiss for five Sickles," Ginny explained. "That's what the sign says."

"Well, the price has gone up since then," Draco said stubbornly. "Besides, this booth is for humans, and you are clearly a troll. Now be off with you before I call the pest control."

The trollish man glared at them, but then stalked off.

Ginny giggled. "You should have seen your face."

"You didn't want to kiss him either."

"Of course not," she declared. "I have more taste than that!"

* * *

**Prompt 67:** Taste

**Words:** 399


	68. Fixed

**Fixed**

I had always believed that magic could fix everything. A broken bone could be mended, entire buildings could be restored. Even a failing relationship could be set to right with a little help from a love potion if one got really desperate.

But there was one thing that magic could not fix, and that was Ginny Weasley's mind.

I wasn't meant to fall in love with her. She was my patient, and I her psychiatrist. But it was so difficult to believe that she really deserved to be under my care. I dealt with the criminally insane, and no one looking at her innocent face could believe that she had ever entertained the thought of drowning her child in the bath, let alone followed through with it. Her (now ex) husband had left the country after placing her in the ward. I'd always liked to believe that he was the one who had killed the child. It couldn't have been her. She was far too lovely, far too sweet.

But even I couldn't delude myself for too long. It was hard not to notice the way she got violent at the most trivial things, nor mistake her intense fascination with water for anything other than the sick fetishism that it was. Yet even though I could see the way her brain was deteriorating, I couldn't accept that the woman I loved was beyond my help.

I had to fix her.

She became my obsession, consuming all my waking thoughts and dreams. I didn't just want to save her; I _needed_ to do it, just as surely as I needed oxygen to breathe. We could never be together otherwise. But the further I enslaved myself to saving her fragile mind, the more apparent it became to me that magic could not help her.

_I_ could not help her.

Then, one day, it simply didn't matter anymore.

**X**

Ginny cradled the blond's face in her hands, smiling as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, my love," she cooed. "We're together now. We'll always be together."

"I know," he said, taking her hand in his. "I know we'll be together."

For after spending all that time trying to put Humpty Dumpty together again, he'd realised it was easier just to fall off the wall along with her.

She could never be fixed, but then now neither could he.

* * *

**Prompt 68:** Fixed

**Words:** 400


	69. Hate

**Hate**

After writing sixty-eight of these horrid things, it should come as no surprise that Miss Boogum has found that her enthusiasm for this challenge has grown rather thin. In fact, she would say that she despises drabbles, and the mere thought of writing another Draco/Ginny romance in 400 words makes her want to hurt something – or someone.

But this isn't what you came to read. You probably do wish to know why Ginny abhors the sight of tea cosies, and what on earth that has to do with Draco Malfoy, who naturally is wearing a smirk as he coolly dismisses the redhead with one of his infamous insults.

Or perhaps it wasn't the tea cosies at all, and all you really wanted to read was yet another argument between our favourite couple, originating from Merlin knows what, and which really has no relevance to anything much except that it gives a good excuse for the characters to come together for a hateful (but very passionate) kiss. Ah, yes, the old "angry kiss" ploy to end a disagreement certainly is a favourite with readers. Apparently, it's even better if Ginny slaps him beforehand, but it seems you'll never know.

For it is not tea cosies, infamous insults, or even angry kisses that will be starring in this snippet. No, Miss Boogum has decided that she has had enough – at least for today. This is because your cantankerous author hates drabbles. The disgusting things even creep into her dreams, spoiling her enjoyment of gorgeous men and superhuman powers with nagging reminders about how tomorrow she once again has to fill her 400 word quota of clichéd rubbish or suffer a horrific fate á la Dobby.

Since she does not wish to hurt herself as punishment for not writing about irate redheads and smirking Malfoys – it goes against her moral code as a narcissist – she chose to write this note instead, hoping it would alleviate the deep loathing she feels towards the dreaded drabble. If you despise her for such a discrepancy, you should congratulate yourself for entering into the spirit of things. Today, after all, is all about hate, so hate away, dear readers.

And if you're really upset at the lack of DG, here's a nice little story to tide you over:

Ginny hates Draco. Draco hates Ginny. And somewhere amongst all that bickering they fell in love.

The end.

* * *

**Prompt 69:** Hate

**Words:** 399

Miss Boogum may or may not write a proper drabble to replace this rant when she is feeling less cranky. She will let you know if she does.


	70. Time

**Time**

"You're late again, Malfoy," Ginny snarled, putting her watch away.

Draco frowned as he caught his reflection in the mirror. "Do you think this colour suits me? The robe-maker was adamant that I looked lovely in blue, but I just don't know anymore."

Ginny flushed angrily. "Did you even hear what I said? You're _late_! I've been waiting here for over half an hour now!"

"I did wonder if I should have got the grey robe, but—"

"I don't care about your stupid robes!"

Draco stared at her calmly. "Well, there's no need to get like that. I was only asking a question."

Ginny clenched her hands into fists and looked so furious that it was a miracle she didn't start whistling shrilly like an overheated kettle.

"Really, darling," Draco drawled as he turned back to his reflection, "you should start attending those anger management classes I recommended. You look like you're about to have an apoplectic fit."

"You know exactly why I'm mad," she responded through gritted teeth.

He frowned as he tweaked his collar, which looked just a little out of alignment. "Actually, Ginevra, I'll never understand why you get so upset by such trivial things." He glanced back at her, and a charming smile graced his lips. "By the way, do you have the time?"

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out her watch. "It's past five o' clock."

"Well, it seems we're too late to attend the meeting. What a pity."

"Why do I get the feeling that you did this on purpose?" the redhead responded with a scowl.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ginevra," he replied, turning away from the mirror. "The man we want is currently sick with dragon pox, so I don't think he'll be attending either."

"How nice of you to share this with me now after I've been waiting for you, and looking like a complete idiot I might add, for almost an hour!"

"Whether you'd been waiting for me or not, Ginevra, you'd still look like an idiot." Draco held out his arms to her, and his expression went suddenly serious. "Now give me your honest opinion: does this colour make me look a bit peaky?"

Ginny cast her eyes to the ceiling. "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"I'm still waiting, Ginevra."

"Oh, shut up," Ginny snapped, and stalked out of the building.

* * *

**Prompt 70:** Time

**Words:** 400


	71. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

"Excuse me, Mister, I think you dropped this."

Draco turned and saw a small girl holding a letter out to him. For a moment he was speechless, struck by the familiarity of that toothy grin and heart-shaped face. It was as if he'd stumbled twenty years into the past, only this little redhead's eyes were green, not brown.

"Thank you," he said, taking the letter.

She eyed him curiously. "I've seen you before."

"Have you now?" he responded, amused.

She nodded. "Mum has a photo of you in her drawer, and sometimes she takes it out and stares at it for _ages_." The girl frowned. "I don't understand it. I found her crying once, but she wouldn't tell me why." Her eyes darted eagerly to his. "Do _you_ know why? I think it's something to do with your photo."

Draco felt something constrict in his chest. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Ginevra Potter, would she?"

"That's right."

"I see."

The girl stared at him expectantly, and Draco realised that she was still waiting for him to explain the photograph. He sighed, not really knowing what to say to this child who reminded him so painfully of Ginny.

"I'm afraid I don't know, er—"

"Lily," she interposed.

"Well, Lily, I couldn't say why your mother was crying, but if she didn't tell you, then you should respect her privacy."

"I suppose," Lily sighed. "It's all very curious, though. I always wondered who that man in the photograph was. Are you friends with my mum?"

"I was once," Draco admitted.

"What happened?"

"I did some things that your mother couldn't forgive."

"So she stopped being your friend?"

"Something like that."

"_Lily_!"

"Oh, I've got to go!" Lily exclaimed.

Draco watched the redhead run across the street to a raven-haired boy, who he assumed was her brother. The pain in his chest tightened even more. He couldn't look at Ginny's children without feeling a sense of regret, knowing that if he'd chosen a different life, those same children could have been his.

But they weren't.

Draco sighed and continued down the street, putting the incident out of his mind just as he did every time he was reminded of Ginny and the life he could have had. She could cry over his photograph all she liked, but it would change nothing.

He'd made his choice, just as she'd made hers.

* * *

**Prompt 71:** Sorrow

**Words:** 399


	72. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

Draco stood at the edge of the tower, feeling the wind beat against his face like an invisible wall. The sky was unusually clear tonight, but instead of seeing the beauty in the lights clinging to the inky darkness, he felt as if a thousand eyes were watching him, almost judging him. The silver face of the moon shined behind him like an unearthly halo – an echo of the mask he'd worn to hide from the world.

But he could not hide from himself.

The guilt was always there, reminding him of what he had done.

Of what he knew he could never be.

Draco felt the mark burning on his forearm, calling him to his master. He closed his eyes, ignoring the pain as best as he could. He knew that if he answered the call he would be forced to kill more people – that eventually the last shred of humanity he had left would be blotted out with all the blood that stained his hands. But if he ran now the Death Eaters would just kill him, though not before they had made him suffer immeasurable pain first. No one ever betrayed the Dark Lord and got away with it.

The blond opened his eyes again and stared out into the endless darkness. There seemed to be so many possibilities out there, but he could never grasp them. He was trapped. He just wanted it to end.

He wanted to be free.

Draco let out a deep breath and took a step forward.

"_Wait_!"

He started in surprise, turning to catch a glimpse of red hair and a frightened face before he lost his footing. Ginny let out a strangled scream and reached for him, but her fingers closed around air as he fell backwards off the tower. He saw her stare after him in horror as he rushed in freefall towards the ground, and, without even really knowing why, he grabbed onto the ledge. Ginny sobbed in relief and reached down to help him back up.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ginevra?" he yelled, not moving.

"I don't think this is the time," she retorted fretfully. "Please, Draco, take my hand!"

He met her tear-filled eyes, which begged him to let her help, then glanced back at her outstretched hands.

It was only a moment's hesitation before he placed his hand in hers.

* * *

**Prompt 72:** Take My Hand

**Words:** 398


	73. Pulse

**Pulse**

Ginny ran her finger along the sharp edge of the knife, pressing hard enough to feel the uncomfortable caress of metal slicing into skin. Her husband was reading a book in the adjoining lounge, completely absorbed in his own world. She could see how easy it would be to walk over and thrust the knife into his neck. He'd never know she was coming – never even suspect that she would do such a thing.

She glanced down at the knife and saw blood dripping down her hand in crimson veins. Something about the colour seemed to shatter her fantasy, and she dropped the knife with a start, letting it fall to the bench with a clatter.

"What was that?" Draco asked, turning to look at her.

Ginny met those grey eyes, so ignorant of the violence she harboured, and felt something splinter in her chest. Why did she do this? Why did she keep having these thoughts? She loved her husband, so why did she sometimes wish to hurt him?

"Are you crying?" Draco exclaimed in alarm, standing up from the chair and walking towards her.

"I'm—I'm fine."

He saw the blood on her hand, and a frown came to his lips. "You're bleeding."

"Cut myself on the carving knife," she explained, holding up the blood-stained tip.

He stared at her suspiciously for a moment, and Ginny felt the tiny tendrils of paranoia prickle in her mind. Did he suspect something? Was it possible that he knew of her sudden urges to lash out at him?

Draco closed the distance between them and gently took the knife from her hand, placing it back on the bench. She recoiled into herself, wary of what he might do, but he simply reached out and took her face in his hands, and a very tender look came into his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said quietly.

She lowered her gaze, unable to face him.

"Please, Ginny."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know," she whispered finally. "I don't know what's wrong." She raised her face, meeting his eyes with child-like vulnerability. "I'm scared."

"Oh, honey," Draco murmured, pulling her into his arms.

Ginny closed her eyes as she leaned against him, feeling the reassuring pulse of his life play against her cheek.

She hoped the day would never come when she would make it silent.

* * *

**Prompt 73:** Pulse

**Words:** 396

I tried to write something cheerful. Apparently I failed.


	74. Illusion

**Illusion**

She was clutching his hand and running so fast. All they had to do was make it out of the wards and they' be safe, but she could feel herself tiring, and she knew the others were catching up.

"We'll never make it, Harry," she panted.

Harry glanced back and saw the robed figures closing in. He cast a curse at the closest assailant, then tightened his grip on her hand and dragged her towards the gap in the trees. Ginny let out a scream as a man came out of nowhere and reached for her, but then he – and everything else – suddenly vanished.

When Ginny opened her eyes again she was no longer in the wood, but then she was also not where she thought she'd be either.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, examining the richly furbished room with some wariness. "Harry?"

A smile curled his lips. "We're in my home."

"Y-your home?" Ginny stepped back, her face pale. "You—you're not Harry."

His smile widened, and then she watched in horrified mesmerisation as the black hair became blond, and his emerald eyes faded to grey. The changes didn't stop there, and soon there was nothing left of Harry Potter, but she had no trouble recognising the man who'd taken his place.

"Malfoy," she breathed, taking another step back.

"Hello, Ginevra," he responded with a charming smile. "Did you miss me?"

Ginny instinctively made a run for the door, but he was quicker and trapped her against the wall.

"Don't make this difficult for yourself," he murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" she asked, glaring up at him despite the fear pumping in her veins.

"Information. I know you have it locked away in that pretty head of yours, and I plan on extracting it."

"I don't know anything."

"Now that's we're you're wrong." He smiled and smoothed the loose strands of hair away from her face. "Don't look so frightened. I promise I'll let you go as soon as I get what I want."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, of course," Draco admitted, "but then I did just save your life."

"You tricked me!"

"I knew you'd never come with me unless you thought I was Potter."

Ginny frowned. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to," he said calmly, "but I will keep my word."

And, somehow, she believed him.

* * *

**Prompt 74:** Illusion

**Words: **400

I have discovered that writing with stitches in your back is not fun. Don't expect the next few drabbles to be particularly stellar.


	75. Pillow

**Pillow**

No one was allowed to disturb Draco on Thursday nights. He'd set the time aside specifically for the reading of good books and drinking fine wine, and everyone knew the only way to enjoy such luxuries was alone. Unfortunately, his red-haired friend had decided to forget this rule.

"Well, aren't you a sight," Draco remarked, shutting the door.

"Oh, Draco, the most awful thing has happened," Ginny wailed, throwing herself on his bed.

"I can see you're upset, but that is my pillow you're sobbing all over."

Ginny stared at him, looking very pathetic indeed with her tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "It's just a pillow, Draco."

"Yes, but it's _my_ pillow."

"Whatever," she said impatiently. "I didn't come here to argue with you over pillows." Her eyes found his, and a helpless expression came to her face. "Harry dumped me."

"_What_?"

"He said that he only sees me as a sister, and then he—he—"

"Yes?"

"Oh, he said he was in love with Hermione," Ginny cried, hiding her face in her hands. "I felt so humiliated."

"I'm not surprised. He went with Granger."

"I don't know what to do," Ginny continued, ignoring this interpolation.

Draco picked up the wine from the table. "There's only one thing you can do at a time like this."

"What's that?"

"Get drunk."

Ginny stared hesitantly at the wine, then she snatched it from him and took a long swig.

"Don't drink it all," Draco scolded, taking the bottle back. "This is _very_ old wine."

He frowned at her, then took a deep drink himself. Needless to say, by the time the bottle was emptied, both were feeling more than a little tipsy.

"All gone," Draco slurred, dropping the bottle.

Ginny collapsed back against the bed, dragging Draco with her, and giggled when he fell on top of her. He sat up a little dazed, barely registering how close they were.

"You have very grey eyes, you know," she observed, smiling up at him.

"Do I?"

"Mhm." She leaned forward, and he could smell the wine on her breath. "Very, very grey."

Draco didn't think to pull back when she pressed her lips against his, nor did he stop her when she later tried to remove his clothes.

But the next morning, when he woke up naked in the bed and saw her sleeping on _his_ pillow, he definitely wished he had.

* * *

**Prompt 75:** Pillow

**Words: **400

This one is situated somewhere between 'Bed' and 'Misfortune'.


	76. Free

**Free**

Ginny Weasley loves blueberry muffins. They cost exactly three Sickles, and while they are sinfully delicious, she knows they must be eaten in moderation if she wishes to keep her figure – and her purse for that matter – intact.

Yesterday she bought a very pretty Gypsy skirt from a fair. It cost three Galleons. She also brought a new pair of heels, two dresses, a white-gold bracelet, and a rubbish bin of all things. Altogether they cost well over three hundred Galleons. Some anxiety was felt when she later checked her bank account.

What Ginny would like to buy is the latest _Firebolt_ model, which she has been salivating over for some months now. This would cost her approximately three thousand Galleons. She knows she will have to cut back even more on the muffins (and the sporadic shopping splurges) if she wishes to afford this luxury broom. In fact, she'd have to cut back on just about everything, for it seems that there is nothing good in the world that can be gained for free.

But, luckily for Ginny, she discovered the greatest pleasure in the world, and, amazingly enough, she could indulge in it as much as she liked and it would never hurt her purse or her figure. This pleasure, of course, was Draco Malfoy's sinfully seductive kisses. For, you see, he gives her those kisses for free, and, unlike the muffins, his kisses contain zero calories. Naturally, the redhead in question takes advantage of this fact with great enthusiasm. Who wouldn't when, finally, what was good for the lips was also good for the hips?

And Draco, well, he was just as delighted with this gratis exchange, for while he had all the money in the world to purchase as many blueberry muffins as he liked – he already owned the latest _Firebolt_ model – he'd long-since discovered that there were some things that money couldn't buy. The most important being, of course, the love of a red-haired woman named Ginevra Molly Weasley.

* * *

**Prompt 76:** Free

**Words:** 334

I find this fluff quite nauseating, but perhaps you won't mind.

Only 24 drabbles to go!


	77. Joy

**Joy**

"I refuse to work with him!"

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" Harry replied, exasperated.

"No, I'm not. The man is a nightmare! He spends his whole time flirting with the trainees, leaves me to do _all_ the paperwork, and he—he—" Ginny floundered for a moment. "Oh, he's just impossible!"

"I'm sure he's not _that_ bad."

"Why don't you work with him then?" Ginny suggested sweetly, and slammed the door on his face.

"That wasn't very nice of you."

Ginny swung around in surprise, only to see the arch-demon himself sitting in her kitchen with his feet propped up on the table. Her eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy, please take your boots off my table or I will chop your feet off so you can never put them up again."

"Such violent threats," the blond drawled, but he obliged her all the same.

"What do you want, anyway?" Ginny muttered. "I thought you were having lunch with _Veronica_."

"I heard you've requested a different partner."

"That's right."

"I'm wounded, Ginevra. After everything we've been through you're just going to leave me?"

"You know damn well that you've been horrid to me."

"It's not my problem you get offended so easily."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why I don't like you."

"Ah, but think how boring your life would be without me. You can't deny I make things interesting."

"_Interesting_? You're nothing but a conceited, womanising pig!"

"You forgot charming."

"Oh, shut up."

He stood up from the chair and walked over to her, meeting her eyes with an attractive smile. "Is it really so bad working with me?"

"Yes!"

"You know, I'd be more inclined to believe you if you weren't blushing such a pretty shade of pink right now."

"If I'm pink it's because I'm angry."

"Liar."

She glared at him. "You don't know anything. Besides, what's it to you if I switch partners? You've never liked working with me."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"Well, Ginevra, out of all the morons working in our department, you're the only one who I can tolerate."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe."

Ginny sighed in resignation. "You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"What can I say? You're such a joy to work with I simply can't bear the thought of us parting."

She stared at him suspiciously. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

* * *

**Prompt 77:** Joy

**Words: **399


	78. Abandoned

**Abandoned**

"I don't believe this," Ginny cried in dismay, watching the group of wizards pass out of her vision. "They're just going to abandon us here."

Draco leaned casually against the wall of the pit. "Amazing, Weasley, your powers of deduction astound even me."

She spun around to face him. "How can you be so calm? We're stuck in a hole that must be at least ten metres deep, and neither of us have a wand. We're completely trapped."

"Look on the bright side; at least you won't get lonely."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be alone than stuck here with _you_."

"Let's hope I die first then."

"That's not funny."

Draco laughed. "Relax, Weasley. I'm sure Potter will be along to rescue you soon, and then you can forget all about being stuck in here with me."

Ginny made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a huff, but she said nothing in response and sat down on the ground. She leant her chin on her hand, staring broodingly ahead as she rubbed her stomach pitifully. "I'm so hungry."

"We've only been in here for three minutes and you're already complaining about food?"

"I didn't have time for lunch. In case you've forgotten, I was being kidnapped by your Death Eater buddies."

"I would have thought it was obvious that they aren't my friends; I am in this godforsaken hole with you."

Ginny sighed and stared up at the blue sky that looked so tauntingly down at them. "If only there was a way to climb up the wall."

"Well, there isn't."

"I know that," she snapped, glaring at him. "I just _wished_ there was."

They both sighed, and Ginny wondered how long it would be before Harry did show up to rescue her. Surely he would realise she was missing. The last thing she wanted was to be abandoned with Draco Malfoy in this pit for the rest of her life. Her stomach gave another demanding grumble. Or until she just starved to death.

Ginny glanced at the blond, who was still looking relaxed, if not rather bored. Well, he didn't seem to be too worried about their predicament. Perhaps there was hope for her, after all.

In the mean time, she would simply have to be patient and try not to think about how, if she squinted, Draco's blond head looked like a rather appetising marshmallow.

* * *

**Prompt 78:** Abandoned

**Words: 398**

It started off so normal. Well, normal for me. I'm going to blame the marshmallow on my stitches. I do love having an excuse for my insanity. Tee hee.

(I know I'm uploading this a day ahead, but I'm actually just trying to get this challenge out of the way before I get really busy, so you can expect a lot more updates from me over the next week.)


	79. Tower

**Tower**

"I want to move my tower there."

Orion repressed an exasperated sigh. "It's not a tower; it's a _rook_. Honestly, don't you know anything, Adelle?"

"Oh." Adelle thought for a moment, then beamed at her brother. "Well, I want to move my rook there."

"Fine, but you—" Orion froze, staring at the board between them as if the chess pieces had suddenly started tap dancing and singing 'I'm a happy Hufflepuff', complete with eye-twitching grins.

"What's wrong?" Adelle asked anxiously. "Did I do something stupid again?"

"I don't believe it," Orion murmured.

"Looks like you won, Adelle," Ginny observed, pausing to look at the chessboard. "You must have some of Uncle Ron's talent in you."

"The only talent he does have," Draco muttered from behind his book.

"_Draco_!" Ginny exclaimed, frowning at her husband. "That's my brother you're talking about."

"I'm sure he's said far worse about me."

Ginny knew this to be true, but she wasn't going to admit it. "You'd think after twelve years of marriage to me that you'd have got over your petty dislike for Ron," she said exasperatedly.

"Darling, even after a hundred years of marriage to you, I would still find it difficult to stomach your brother. Don't worry, he feels exactly the same about me."

She shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if you two actually enjoy hating each other."

"Well, there's nothing like a good argument to spice up the family reunions," Draco agreed amicably.

"Oh, you're impossible," Ginny declared, collapsing on the seat next to him. She turned her attention back to Adelle, who was currently clapping her hands in delight upon discovering that she actually had won.

"Well, there's no need to look so pleased about it," Orion muttered resentfully. "It's only a chess game."

"I won! I won! I won!" Adelle chanted joyfully, heedless to her brother's sour words. "Did you hear that, Daddy? I bet Orion at chess!"

"Well done, sweetheart."

The little blonde swelled with pride. "Yes, and it was all thanks to my tower."

"It's not a tower," Orion growled irritably.

But Adelle wasn't listening; she was too busy celebrating her victory.

Orion sighed heavily to himself. There was something very tragic about being beaten by a seven-year-old girl who mistook a rook for a tower.

No, he decided; he would definitely _not_ be gloating about this chess game.

* * *

**Prompt 79:** Tower

**Words:** 394


	80. Waiting

**Waiting**

Ginny smoothed down her dress for the fiftieth time and patted her already perfect hair back into place. She glanced involuntarily towards the door as more guests arrived, but there was no sight of her date. She repressed a sigh and stared back at the flowers on her table, trying her best not to look upset. Half the women in the restaurant were already giving her pitying looks; she didn't want to give them a further excuse to patronise her with their sympathy.

After ten more minutes of waiting, however, Ginny was feeling quite put out. She drummed her fingers on the table, staring hard at the clock where the slim hand made its slow progress as the minutes ticked on.

"Is this seat taken?"

Ginny turned, a brilliant smile lighting her features, but then her eyes fell on the handsome blond before her, and her body went rigid.

"You." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked lonely. I thought I'd come and keep you company."

"I don't need _your_ company," Ginny muttered, glancing back at the door. "Besides, I'm waiting for my date."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, darling, but I don't think you're date is going to show up." A wicked smile curled his lips. "Face it, Ginevra, you've been jilted."

"I have _not_ been jilted, and don't call me darling."

"Well, if you've not been jilted, then where is your date?"

"He's—well, I don't know where he is," Ginny admitted, "but you can bet he'll have a good excuse for being late. See, unlike you, Draco, Derek actually _respects_ me."

"Oh, respects you, does he? That must explain why you're still sitting here waiting for him."

"He'll have his reasons."

"Ah, yes. I expect he's been saving lost puppies and helping little old ladies cross the road."

"You don't have to be so snide about it."

"I'll be as snide as I like. The man is an idiot; I don't know why you're wasting your time with him."

"Derek is a very nice man."

"Oh, sure, he's nice – and as interesting as a plank of wood."

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Oh, just go away, Draco. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Fine, I'll leave you to your _date_."

But even Ginny had to admit after another fifteen minutes of waiting that Derek was not going to show.

* * *

**Prompt 80:** Waiting

**Words:** 398


	81. Blood

**Blood**

Draco Malfoy had a secret – one he had taken great pains to hide. In fact, the only people who did know about his secret were his parents – both of whom were hardly going to proclaim it to the world since it would reflect poorly on them – so Draco thought he was quite safe in assuming that no one need ever know. That was until Ginny Weasley decided it would be funny to throw her inkpot at him in a fit of (what he called) unreasonable rage.

It is true that the inkpot did not actually hit him; in fact, it smashed against the wall beside him, but a shard of glass did manage to catch his cheek, creating a long and surprisingly deep cut.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny exclaimed, going a bit pale. "Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco reached up and tentatively touched the wound to ascertain how bad it actually was. His fingers came away sticky with blood, and for a moment he could only stare at it in paralysed shock.

"Oh no," he murmured, holding his hand away from him like it was somehow contaminated.

The blood stood out vividly against his hand and, try as he might, he couldn't seem to stop looking at it. He could hear Ginny blathering on in the background about how sorry she was, but that it was his fault for calling her a red-haired doxy, and that it wasn't as if she had been intending to hurt him.

"But the cut really isn't that bad," Ginny continued, smiling with forced cheeriness. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix it."

Draco closed his eyes, ignoring her inane babbling, but it was too late; he could already smell the metallic scent of the blood, and in his mind he could clearly see the crimson on his hands.

_Don't do it, Draco,_ he told himself sternly. _Don't you do dare do it._

"Malfoy, are you hyperventilating?" Ginny asked, alarmed.

The blond swayed for a moment, and then his eyes met hers, even as his face went a stark, chalky white. Ginny stared at him in some apprehension, and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he keeled over backwards and landed with a hard thud on the floor.

"Oh my gosh," Ginny said again, staring at his prostrate form with dawning glee. "Draco Malfoy faints at the sight of blood!"

* * *

**Prompt 81:** Blood

**Words:** 400


	82. Silence

**Silence**

"How dare you do this! How dare you eat my cake!"

Draco turned another page of his book, completely ignoring the redhead.

"You know damn well that when I make those chocolate cakes _no one_ is allowed to touch them. They're _mine_! I made them; I get to eat them."

He picked up his cup of water and took a sip, then calmly placed it back on the table.

"Oh, that's right, just ignore me. You're good at doing that, aren't you? Well, let me tell you something, Mr Draco Malfoy, I'm not putting up with your disrespect anymore. No, I'm going to find a nice big magical lock and put it on my cupboard, and then you'll never be able to eat my cakes again. You'll have to learn to bake it yourself." She gave an inelegant snort. "That will be a change, won't it? You never do anything for yourself."

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he made no other sign that he had heard her and continued to read his book.

"And another thing: would you _please_ stop leaving the toilet seat up? Honestly, Draco, it's not hard to put the lid down. But I suppose a pampered prince like yourself would never have had to do anything like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you got your house-elves to wipe your arse for you with gold-edged toilet paper as well."

Draco sighed in exasperation, placed his book down, and then turned around to face Ginny. She smiled a little smugly, pleased that she had finally got a reaction from him.

"Well, would you look at that," she began, "the prince is finally deigning to look at me. I bet you—"

But whatever she was going to say was soon lost as her voice miraculously disappeared. Ginny opened and closed her mouth wordlessly and then glared furiously at Draco. The blond smiled as he lowered his wand. He then picked up his book again and settled himself back in the chair for a comfortable read.

He was sure he would suffer for his actions later, but for now he would simply enjoy the sweet, blissful silence.

* * *

**Prompt 82:** Silence

**Words:** 359

I'm hiding under my cloak of denial for this one.


	83. Noise

**Noise**

Draco Malfoy was not a 'baby' person. He had no desire to pull strange faces at the little runts in the hopes of making them smile; he most certainly never butchered his very proper English when he talked to said runts – according to his wife, it was the only way to talk to a baby. And if anyone dared suggest he change a nappy, he was liable to miraculously vanish and not reappear until someone else had done the dirty deed.

But what he really detested about babies was the noise. It was those awful, snuffling tears, which gradually got louder until he felt as if his eardrums might burst from the sheer intensity of the shrieks. He didn't understand how such tiny creatures could be so painfully vocal. It seemed as if they had a whole orchestra of cymbals and trumpets locked deep within their lungs, just waiting to perform their ear-splitting serenade at the first sign of hunger, or tiredness, or anything really. In fact, when one thought about it, babies really were horrid little things. He thought he'd prefer a house plant if he had to take care of anything. At least a plant was silent.

So when Draco held his son for the first time, he wasn't expecting to be too enthralled. Indeed, his first thought was that the very red and prune-like looking thing in his arms was quite hideous. But then he met those grey-blue eyes, and something crept into his chest that was quite foreign to the blond, spreading warm fingers around his heart. This was _his_ son, and as the little mouth puckered and baby Orion started crying again, Draco found himself not minding the noise so much. In fact, he was almost _proud_. This was a boy who knew what he wanted, and wasn't afraid to make it known. He'd be a Slytherin for certain.

Admittedly, in just three days Draco would be groaning every time that high-pitched wail would start, but by then it would be too late to turn back. For Draco Malfoy had indeed become a baby person – well, he was fond of his own child at least. He'd even been caught pulling funny faces at Orion when he thought no one was looking, though he had yet to use 'baby talk'. One has to draw the line somewhere, after all. He'd leave the cooing to his wife.

* * *

**Prompt 83:** Noise

**Words:** 400


	84. Standing Still

**Standing Still**

There is only one thing worse than waking up to a gruesome nightmare, and that is waking up needing to go toilet after a nightmare. Ginny, suffering such a fate, tried her best to cross and re-cross her legs in the hopes of quenching the urge to pee, but no amount of crossing could change the fact that she now had to walk through the horribly dark flat to go toilet.

Ginny thrust the covers off her body and put her feet gingerly on the floor. She grabbed her wand off the bedside table, lit the tip with magic for light, and then bolted out of her room and ran straight to the toilet. Of course, while she was relieving her bladder, her mind thoughtfully decided to present her with a number of horrid visions, including toilet monsters, masked kidnappers and bearded men with banjos. It was no surprise, then, that by the time Ginny came out of the toilet, she was feeling distinctly paranoid. It was also no surprise that when she saw a shadow moving near her couch, she instinctively reacted with one wild cry:

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The shadow froze, and Ginny used her wand to light the rest of the room. There, standing very still with one hand clutching a blanket, was Draco Malfoy.

"Dammit, Draco," Ginny exclaimed, relaxing, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He glared at her, and Ginny suddenly remembered that he couldn't talk. She removed the curse, though left his body paralysed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Draco demanded as soon as he could speak again.

"I didn't know it was you. Besides, what are you doing snooping around my flat?"

"Felicity kicked me out."

"So you decided to break into my house?"

"Well, I did knock but you were too busy snoring like a giantess to hear me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco, when are you going to learn that you just can't invite yourself into my flat like that? I could have had a guy over or anything."

Draco snorted.

"What? You don't think I can get a guy?"

"Not in those jailbird pyjamas."

"Oh, shut up," Ginny snapped, and headed back to her bedroom.

"Hey! Aren't you going to remove the curse?"

"No, I don't think I will." Ginny smiled sweetly. "Goodnight."

She closed the door with a satisfied grin on her face. _That_ would show him.

* * *

**Prompt 84:** Standing Still

**Words:** 400


	85. Treasure

**Treasure**

"Look, Daddy! Look what I've found," Adelle exclaimed, thrusting a spiralling shell under his nose.

"That's nice, sweetheart," Draco replied, taking one glance at the shell, then stared back at his book.

Adelle huffed, irritated that her father wasn't excited about her treasure, and skipped over to her mother, who looked much more promising.

"Mum! Mum! Look what I've found."

"That's a pretty shell," Ginny responded, taking the shell from her daughter and running her fingers along the brown and gold spirals. "Where did you find it?"

"In one of Grandma's boxes."

Ginny's smile thinned. "Adelle, have you been playing in the attic again?"

"I was treasure hunting," Adelle explained, unabashed. "It's okay. Blinky doesn't let it get dusty."

"It's not about the dust," Ginny sighed, but then she saw her daughter's mouth droop. "Well, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now. What's done is done, and I will admit that I'd rather you go treasure hunting in the attic than in the garden like you did last time. My poor geraniums are still trying to recover."

Adelle had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle. The episode with the flowerbeds may have horrified her mother, but she'd found it quite funny herself. Besides, her father hadn't seemed to mind. He'd merely said that he'd always thought geraniums such plebeian flowers – not that Adelle knew what plebeian meant. She needed Orion for that, but he was at school and had no time to play with his little sister.

"Here you go, darling," Ginny said, handing back the shell. "Make sure you take care of it, or the mermaid family won't be happy with you."

"I thought mermaids live in lakes and oceans."

"Ah, but these are special kinds of mermaids. They're so small you can't even see them; that's why they live in shell oceans."

"But there isn't an ocean in my shell," Adelle said, frowning as she stared inside the bone-coloured opening. "I don't see anything."

Ginny took the shell and held it to Adelle's ear. "Listen closely."

Adelle closed her eyes – because that was the only way to concentrate – and grinned in delight when she heard the waves crashing against the walls of the shell.

"There really is an ocean!" she exclaimed, raising sparkling eyes to her mother.

"Told you."

Adelle took the shell carefully in her hands. She really _had _found a treasure.

* * *

**Prompt 85:** Treasure

**Words:** 400


	86. Mother Nature

**Mother Nature**

She walked barefoot through archways of mossy trees, cradled by spindly, brown arms. Her robe was green, blending with the leaves so that she seemed part of the forest. He knew who she was, of course, but that didn't stop him from being intrigued. She was like wind, darting lithely around him, only to slip through his fingers. He'd catch a glimpse of her red hair streaming behind her like ribbons, and then she'd be gone.

It was frustrating. All he wanted was to talk to her, to figure her out. Then, one day, he saw her waiting for him on a log, swinging one bare foot as she tossed an apple into the air. When he came close enough, she offered the fruit to him with an impish smile.

"What's this?" he asked, frowning at the apple.

"A gift from mother nature," she said solemnly, and then, at his suspicious look, gave a great, belly-rumbling laugh. "It's an apple, of course."

Draco continued to eye her suspiciously. "I'm not sure I trust you. You might have poisoned it."

"Don't be silly. Why would I want to poison you?"

"I don't know. Why would you want to walk around barefoot in a forest for that matter?"

The redhead smiled. "I like it out here. There's something so magical about this forest."

"So you come here and pretend to be a wood nymph?"

She chuckled. "I suppose it does look that way to you, but that's because you don't understand. Beyond these trees I'm just poor, unremarkable Ginny Weasley, destined to a life of ordinariness. But here – here I feel like I'm part of something ancient." She looked at him curiously. "Don't you feel free when you come here? Like you could just slip into the trees and become part of another world?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Draco responded truthfully. "I'm quite content with the world I live in. Besides, they're just trees."

"I see."

Draco realised that he'd said the wrong thing, for the redhead was no longer staring at him with interest. Indeed, she stood up to leave again.

"Wait," he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Perhaps if you showed me, I might understand."

She smiled her impish grin and took his hand in hers. "Come with me."

And so he followed her, letting her lead him deep into the trees, away to the worlds she had created far beyond.

* * *

**Prompt 86:** Mother Nature

**Words:** 400


	87. Obsession

**Obsession**

If he was the earth, then I would be a tree so that I could dig my roots deep into his soul, uniting us as one.

If he was the water, then I would be a rock so that I could always live within his embrace, caressed and shaped by his hands until my roughness is made smooth.

If he was the wind, then I would be the dust he scoops off the ground with careless fingers, helping me to fly where my land-bound body cannot take me.

If he was the flame, then I would be the shadows that dance to the light of his fire, twisting alongside him as he fuels me with his passion.

All this I thought as I stared at his face, mesmerised by his silver eyes and pale skin. He was so beautiful, so unreal. I couldn't help but long to be close to him. There were days where I felt like I couldn't breathe if I wasn't able to see him. I was always searching for him, always finding excuses to be near him. I couldn't help it. I _needed_ him, and I wanted him to need me.

I waited and waited, and then, finally, he turned those silver eyes towards me. There was a devil in his smile that day, but I was too enthralled by his attention to notice. And when he kissed me for the first time, I never realised he was taking more than my breath.

He had stolen my will.

For in time the earth will no longer give nourishment to the tree, and then the tree will wither away until it can stand no more, and the roots that had once reached so deep will be left grasping at empty air.

The water that had cradled the rock will keep holding and caressing, trapping it under murky depths where tranquillity gives way to hidden ruthlessness, and there the rock will be smoothed away to an insignificant pebble.

The wind will eventually grow tired and forget the wingless dust it carries, revealing its capriciousness as it abandons its burden to foreign lands while it slips back to its home or starts a new journey.

And the fire . . .

The fire will simply swallow the shadow whole. For the little shade didn't realise it was shrinking as the flames drew closer, and then it was gone.

* * *

**Prompt 87:** Obsession

**Words:** 400


	88. Magic

**Magic**

He sits calmly before you. You would like to think he is just concealing his true emotions, but he's always been a cold, ruthless man, and you know this mask of indifference could be no mask at all.

The rope is still swinging. You ignore the sound.

"I understand this must be a difficult time for you, Mr Malfoy—"

"Please," he cuts in smoothly, "I don't need your condolences. My wife and I have been on less than amiable terms for a while now. You can be as blunt as you like."

"Very well," you say, reverting to a business-like voice, "then I'm sure I don't need to explain why I'm here."

"Of course not; you're here because my mother-in-law thinks I murdered my wife."

"And did you?"

His teeth gleam in an unnerving smile. "If you mean that I tied the rope around her neck and threw her off the balcony, then no, I didn't murder my wife."

"Forgive me, Mr Malfoy, but I can't help but feel that you wanted your wife dead."

He laughs softly. "Well, I didn't exactly disguise my loathing for her."

"This is not a joke," you retort. "Your wife is dead, and your mother-in-law is swearing that you killed her."

He leans forward, his eyes glinting unpleasantly. "If you want to find the _real_ murderer around here, go and arrest my darling wife's corpse."

"What are you talking about?"

He smiles, though his eyes are far from amused. "Of course you don't know – no one does. Everyone believed that my son died of natural causes, but that wasn't true. My wife poisoned him."

"And why would she do that?" you can't help but ask a little sceptically.

"Because we discovered he was a Squib."

"But—"

"You clearly don't understand. To give birth to a Squib is the greatest shame for a pureblood witch. My wife hated the child from the moment she knew he had no magic, but he was still _my_ son. When I found out what she'd done, I decided I would make her suffer for the life she stole from me. I would make her wish that she'd killed herself instead of him."

A chilling smile curls his lips. "So when you ask if I killed her, my answer is no. But did I want her dead? Yes, Ginevra. I wanted it more than anything."

* * *

**Prompt 88:** Magic

**Words:** 397

Lia: I know I said I would write something cheerful, but, ah . . . well, you can see for yourself how well that worked out.


	89. Multitasking

**Multitasking**

Ginny ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the parchment smothering her desk. Surely she was imagining it, but it seemed as if the stacks were growing – or breathing.

She stared at the cup of coffee in her hand, wondering if the caffeine was beginning to get to her. She'd lost count of the number of cups she'd drunk in the last twenty-four hours, but she'd had no choice but to force herself to keep swallowing the horrid stuff. She had far too much work to do.

"Oh, bother," Ginny muttered, shoving some parchment out of the way. "Where did I put that report?" She glanced at the fat cat perched on her bookshelf. "Have you seen it, Pocket?"

Pocket licked her paw, then leapt of the shelf and walked over to the door where she waited haughtily for it to be opened so she could go outside. When Ginny ignored her, she gave an irritated meow.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny growled, stomping over to the door. "_There_!"

Pocket lifted her chin and walked regally towards the bedroom.

"Stupid cat," Ginny muttered, turning back to her desk. She let out a shriek of fright as she saw a man sitting in her chair.

"Hello to you too," Draco said with a laugh.

"Don't _do_ that!" Ginny cried, holding a hand to her racing heart.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll announce myself, shall I?"

"A normal person would come through the door," Ginny snapped, pushing him out of her chair.

"Yes, well, we've already established that I'm not normal – I'm extraordinary."

"No, you're just weird."

"No, darling," Draco drawled, "you're the odd one. That's why you talk to your cat and like to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' while in the shower."

Ginny flushed. "It was only once."

"Sure, sure." He scanned the mountains of parchment. "Lots of work to do, I see."

"Obviously," she said dryly, "and I don't want to be distracted either, so you can clear off."

"But I just got here!"

"Yes, and now I'm telling you to go."

"Too bad," he said, taking the seat opposite her. "I'm bored, and you're the only person not busy."

"I _am_ busy!"

"It's just a few bits of parchment, Ginny." He smirked. "Besides, I thought women were supposed to be good at multitasking."

Ginny responded by throwing a stack of parchment at his face.

* * *

**Prompt 89:** Multitasking

**Words:** 399

Again, this one is part of the Bed/Misfortune/Pillow universe.


	90. Relaxation

**Relaxation**

Ginny sat on the beach, watching the waves roll in and out in an endless rhythm that right now was as soothing as the gentlest of lullabies. She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes as she scrunched her toes into the warm sand, feeling the tiny particles slip between her toes like the smoothest of silk. A smile curled her lips, and she felt in that moment that nothing could be more perfect than the place she was in now.

A shadow blocked her sun, and she opened one eye to see a tall man standing before her, though his face was blurred from the intensity of the light.

"Can I help you?" she asked, shielding her eyes.

He moved forward, and it was then she noticed his silvery-blond hair and familiar grey eyes.

"Oh," she said, scowling. "It's _you_."

"Now, darling, there's no need to be like that," Draco responded, taking a seat next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny exclaimed, sitting up. "You just can't invite yourself beside me!"

"I believe I just did."

Ginny glowered at him. "I should have known I wouldn't get a chance to relax with you around. You always did ruin everything."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No you're not. You're never sorry about anything. All you care about is yourself!"

"Yes, well, enough of that." Draco looked at her seriously. "We need to talk."

"No, I don't think we do."

"You're being very immature about this, you know."

"_I'm_ being immature? You're the one who won't sign the damn divorce papers!"

"That's because I'm in love with you, you idiot woman, and maybe if you stopped being such a stubborn twit, you'd see that you still love me too."

"Right, because calling me a stubborn twit is really going to make me fall at your feet."

Draco sighed. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

"Oh, of course _I'm_ the one who is being difficult."

"Ginny—"

"No! I've had it, Draco! I don't want to hear it anymore, and I _won't_ let you manipulate me again. I just want you out of my life!"

"Fine! If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."

Ginny watched him stalk off and waited for the feeling of triumph to come now that she had finally got rid of him.

Except it never did.

* * *

**Prompt 90:** Relaxation

**Words: **400

In case you haven't guessed already, this one follows on from Holiday.


	91. In the Eye of the Storm

**In the Eye of the Storm**

"They're coming for us," Ginny said quietly.

"I know."

She looked up at his face. "We can't fight them all."

"I know," he said again, though this time the words seemed dragged out of him.

Ginny let out a small breath, averting her face to hide her tears. So this was it. After all the running and close escapes with death, she had finally run out of places to hide. Her eyes flicked back to the blond next to her, and she felt her heart tighten with an inexplicable pain. It seemed so strange that she should find herself facing the end with him, but after everything they had been through together, it almost seemed fitting as well.

She sighed and made to walk away, but his fingers closed around her wrist, halting her steps. She glanced up at him in surprise.

"I won't let them hurt you, Ginevra," he said firmly.

"You can't protect me from everyone." She slipped her wrist out of his grip. "Face it, Draco; we're both going to die."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"What choice do I have?" she cried, swinging back around to face him. "We're outnumbered and have no hope of escape. These witches and wizards don't want to take us prisoner, Draco – they want to kill us, and when they find us they will."

"There's still a chance to escape."

"For what? So we can hide like cowards and wait for them to catch up with us again?" She shook her head. "Why can't you just accept that we've lost?"

"Because I can't bear to see you die!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Draco took her face in his hands and stared intently into her eyes. "Did you really think I followed you because I felt obligated to protect you?" He tilted her face more towards his, and a half-smile curled his lips. "No, Ginevra, I stayed because I wanted to."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and then he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips firmly against hers. This was not like any kiss they'd shared before; it was tender and controlled, filled with love rather than anger. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing him with all she had, and feeling her heart break even as it rejoiced that he did indeed love her.

And somewhere in the distance an army continued to march.

* * *

**Prompt 91:** In the Eye of the Storm

**Words:** 400


	92. In the Moment

**In The Moment**

Ginny let out a breath as she leaned against the balcony, watching the snow fall from the bluish-black sky. She shivered slightly, but she made no move to go back inside. The chilly air was refreshing after the suffocating heat of the ballroom.

"You're not dancing?"

She turned and found herself confronted with a familiar blond. "I should have known it would be you."

"You should have," he agreed, coming to stand beside her. "I am a plague to your peace, remember."

Ginny laughed, though her cheeks went a bit pink. "I should never have complained to Harold about you. I'm so—"

"Please don't apologise," Draco interposed firmly. "I don't think I can handle any more feel good moments."

Her lips twitched. "Very well. I won't apologise."

"Good."

They were quiet for a moment, and Ginny let out another small breath as she stared up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I guess," he said noncommittally.

She leaned back on her elbows, facing him with a smile. "You're completely useless, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Here we are on a deserted balcony, surrounded by stars and lightly falling snow – the perfect romantic setting you might say – and all you're doing is acting like an unimpressed grump."

"I never professed to be a romantic."

"Clearly," Ginny laughed, "or you would have asked me to dance by now."

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, puzzled.

"Why not? This is a ball, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Well, then." Ginny offered a hand to him. "Shall we dance?"

He met her laughing eyes and let out a resigned sigh, taking her hand in his as he pulled her closer. He placed one hand on her waist and then led her into a slow waltz, following the music that drifted to their ears from the ballroom.

"See," Ginny murmured after a while, leaning her face against his chest. "This isn't so bad."

Draco glanced down at the crown of red tickling his chin. "I suppose."

She looked up, meeting his eyes with a smile. "You're so unromantic."

"I know," he said frankly, "but I can still do this."

He lowered his face and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Ginny smiled as he pulled away.

"What do you call that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "How do you romantics say it? Ah, yes: I was lost in the moment."

* * *

**Prompt 92:** In The Moment

**Words:** 398


	93. Innocent

**Innocent**

He was the first friend I had who wasn't part of my family. I thought him funny-looking, with his slicked back hair and pale, pale skin. He didn't have any freckles either, but he said that didn't worry him – I had plenty for the both of us. He was a lot bigger than me and knew heaps of things that I didn't, but he was still only a year older – even though he liked to think he was so much more.

Most people knew him as the youngest Malfoy, but to me he was just Draco. He was my friend, and I loved him.

"Over here!" I called, waving as I spotted him come out from the trees.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to my feet. "I found something in the forest!"

"Mama doesn't like me to go in the forest."

"And do you always do what your mummy says?" Draco retorted, eyeing me challengingly.

I thought of all the times I'd sneaked out after Mama had put me to bed, then turned sparkling eyes back to my friend. "Alright, but we'll have to be quick."

He dragged me through the trees without a further word, pausing only to complain that I was running too slow. I urged my little legs to move faster, not wanting to let my big friend down. I was always holding him back, but after a while I began to get tired and I asked him pitifully if we were almost there.

Draco stopped and pointed at a round circle of bricks with a big, gaping hole in the middle. "There," he said triumphantly.

I shuffled over, still clutching his hand, and peered into the hole where I could see water and lots of sparkly things shining at the bottom. "What is it?" I asked, frowning up at him.

"It's a wishing well."

"Really?" I exclaimed excitedly. "A _real_ one?"

He nodded and pulled out two Galleons from his pocket, placing one in my hand. "Let's make a wish."

"Okay!"

I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that Draco and I would always be friends. Then I tossed the gold coin into the well, just as Draco did the same.

It would be many years before I would realise the significance of my wish. But for now we were just children. We were innocent.

* * *

**Prompt 93:** Innocent

**Words:** 397


	94. Trouble Lurking

**Trouble Lurking**

Ginny sits opposite the blond at the little table, gazing at him through narrowed eyes. He stares calmly back, a hint of a smile touching his lips. How many times has she seen that smile on his face, and how many times has she stupidly followed it?

_If he told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?_

The clock ticks brokenly on the wall, never moving from the number two. It is trapped, like everything else in this room. She wonders if it has ever worked at all.

_Why don't you just leave him? Can't you see he's ruining your life?_

He reaches out and takes her hand in his, and his smile widens just a fraction as he feels her pulse quicken at his touch.

_You're stupid if you think he loves you. He doesn't have a heart, you know._

"Come, Ginny," he says gently, persuasively. "It's time to go."

She meets those grey eyes, feeling the sickly hate build inside her. In her heart she wants to walk away, but her fingers still close around his in dutiful acquiescence. She knows she cannot refuse him.

_He's going to make you fall._

His smile is beautiful now, stretching across his angel's face with such sweet tenderness. But she is not deceived. She can see the trouble lurking in his smile, and she knows that it will mean another crack to add to her splintered heart.

For this is the way it has always been. Just the two of them: the puppeteer and the puppet, both dancing brokenly along to the tune of his madness, just waiting for the curtain to fall.

Only then does she know she can find rest.

Only then can she break free.

Only then.

* * *

**Prompt 94:** Trouble Lurking

**Words:** 292


	95. Working Together

**Working Together**

Ginny dumped her suitcase down on her bed with a small sigh. She had just got home from her holiday and was feeling more than a little tired. A thick envelope propped up on the dresser caught her eye, and she walked over and picked it up, pulling off the note attached to it.

"Draco left this for you at the house," Ginny read aloud. "I hope you know what you're doing. Mum."

A sinking feeling filled her stomach, and she quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out what she soon realised were the signed divorce papers. Tears gathered at her eyes as she stared at his signature, and it was in that moment that Ginny realised she had made a very grave mistake.

She dropped the papers without a second thought and picked up her wand, vanishing with a small pop. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in a familiar bedroom, and there, with his back towards her, stood Draco Malfoy. He turned his head slightly and a frown touched his lips, but Ginny didn't wait for him to speak; she just ran forward and threw herself into his arms.

"What the—" Draco exclaimed, staggering slightly. "Ginny? What are you—"

"I've been such an idiot," Ginny said in a rush, burying her face into his chest. "You were right, Draco. I do love you; I just kept thinking it wasn't enough. We were always fighting – always hurting each other over the stupidest things. I thought I'd be so much happier without you, but I wasn't. And then I saw those papers and realised our marriage was truly going to be over, and then I felt ill, and I knew in that moment that I couldn't do it."

Draco placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her back as he stared searchingly into her eyes. "Do you really mean that? Because if you're just going to waltz on out of here again at the first sign of hardship, you might as well leave now."

Ginny shook her head, tears sparkling on her eyelashes. "I know what I want now." She wrapped her arms back around him, closing her eyes as she placed her cheek against his heart. "Please, Draco, just give me another chance."

"You broke my heart, Ginevra."

"I know," she whispered, "but this time will be different. This time we'll work together."

* * *

**Prompt 95:** Working Together

**Words: **400

I don't know if I can really imagine Draco saying 'you broke my heart', but whatever. Perhaps he was just feeling rather melodramatic that day.

In any case, this is the end of the 'Holiday/Divorce' arc. I told you I'd give it a happy ending. ^_~


	96. World

**World**

She was like fire, twisting and turning with such destructive elegance that Draco wondered how the other men could not see the danger lurking beneath her sensuous dance. Then again, her attire left little to the imagination, and what was covered by the scrap of black lace only emphasised the feminine curves of her body. In fact, the only thing truly concealed was her identity, for half her face was shrouded with black cloth. He knew her for what she was though: a dancing girl enslaved for the entertainment of men. The heavy bands of gold jangling on her wrists and ankles had might as well be chains for all the freedom she had.

The girl flicked back her hair, and he caught a glimpse of a smile as her mask lifted with the motion. There was something in that smile that seemed familiar, but then the sultry music quickened its pace and she was spinning so fast that her body seemed a blur of cream and black. A flash of silver suddenly caught his eye, and he reached out just in time to stop her from plunging a dagger into his chest. Their eyes met, and he could see the surprise in her brown irises.

Draco forced her to release the dagger, then wrenched the cloth away from her face. She held her chin high, facing him defiantly as he easily placed her identity.

"Well, well," he drawled, "you Weasleys really are everywhere. Even halfway across the world I still manage to run into you."

"Give me that dagger and I'll show you how pleased I am to see you again."

"I don't think so, Ginevra. You've already tried to kill me once tonight."

Her mouth pulled into a scowl. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm not stupid," he said simply. "Most dancing girls do resent their masters; you just struck me as being particularly murderous. But I will admit that I never expected _you_ to be the girl who'd been hired for my entertainment."

"I wasn't," she admitted with a shrug. "They sent me here to kill you."

"_They_?"

"Oh, dear," she responded with false sympathy. "Didn't you know? You've been betrayed."

Draco glanced warily at his men, wondering if any of them had planned the attack.

"Not the king of the world now, are you?" she whispered mockingly.

He gritted his teeth. She would pay for this.

* * *

**Prompt 96:** World

**Words:** 400

I couldn't think of anything to write for this one, so I put my media player on shuffle and Faun's 'Tinta' started playing. This is the result. Not sure about the drabble, but I do love the song. ^_^


	97. Marriage

**Marriage**

"Oh, Draco, what are we going to do?" Ginny moaned, collapsing next to him on the couch and placing her hands over her pregnant belly. "Our baby is going to be born in less than a month, and then what? I get stuck playing mother while you take your usual role of Uncle Draco, the family friend who comes and goes as he likes."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you," Draco murmured, wrapping an arm around her. "She's my baby too."

"But is that right?" Ginny asked fretfully. "No matter what we do our daughter is going to grow up in a broken home, knowing that her parents were just randy drunks who forgot to use a contraception charm."

Draco laughed. "I don't think she'll need to know that much."

"You know what I mean!"

"Then marry me."

"_What_?" Ginny laughed, then turned and saw he was serious. "Oh, no. No, Draco." She stood up and took a few steps back from him. "We _couldn't_!"

"Why not?" he demanded, also standing up.

"Because we'd kill each other!"

"I think that's an exaggeration."

"Please don't," Ginny begged with tears sparkling on her lashes. "You're my friend, and I do care about you, but marriage? No, Draco. It's completely ridiculous."

"You said you didn't want our child to grow up in a broken home."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I wanted us to get married! We don't even love each other in that way!"

Draco closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. "Is that all that's stopping you from saying yes?"

"I—" She bit her lip and looked away, her cheeks flushed.

"Ginny," he said sternly, forcing her to meet his gaze. "This isn't the time to be coy. Now do you enjoy being around my company or not?"

"Yes, but—"

"And are you attracted to me?"

"Yes, I—" She flushed again. "Damn it, Draco, you just can't—"

"Then I don't see a problem, do you?"

Ginny glared at him. He smiled, then leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against hers, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and respond to the kiss.

"Marry me, Ginevra," he whispered. "Marry me, my darling, insane best friend."

She looked up into his grey eyes, those same eyes that had first attracted her, and then let out a small breath.

"Okay."

* * *

**Prompt 97:** Marriage

**Words:** 399

Bother. I ran out of words. In any case, this is the end of the Bed/Misfortune arc.

Three more to go!


	98. Fighting

**Fighting**

It was Sarah's eighteenth birthday, so naturally all of the wizarding world had turned up for her party – well, all the people who mattered, anyway. Of course, Sarah was the best dressed girl in the room – it _was_ her party – but, really, it all just came down to the fact that she had class – lots of class. However, Sarah also had a secret (and, no, it was not the collection of shirtless Cabana Boys she kept locked up as slaves in her manor). No, Sarah's secret was much more shocking and, er, secret, for no one knew about it, not even the man with the twitchy moustache who was now pushing a giant birthday cake towards her on a silver trolley.

"Your cake, Miss Sarah," the man drawled, presenting the cake to her with a flamboyant bow. "Don't forget to make a wish."

He smiled, showing every one of his yellow teeth. Sarah stared at the man with some dubiousness. She did not like men with yellow teeth or twitchy moustaches, and, being the clever witch that she was, realised that most people who had these features were likely to be villains – especially when they spoke with a drawl. The fact that the cake was ticking also made her somewhat suspicious. Even the most uninitiated food lover knew that cakes did not tick.

Her eyes narrowed, and in one elegant motion she had whipped out her wand and had the man bound with thick ropes. The crowd gasped in shock.

"My goodness, she's gone mad!" someone cried.

"Oh, I'm perfectly sane," Sarah said grimly. "This man was going to kill us. There is a bomb in the cake."

Sure enough, when the cake was checked they discovered a rather elaborate bomb inside, ready to explode at the first sign of wish-making breath. Sarah disarmed it (because she's just awesome like that and knows everything about everything), and then everyone cheered.

"Thank you, Sarah," the Minster of Magic said, taking her hands. "You've saved us all!"

"Yes, but how did you know this man was trying to kill us?" an excitable woman demanded.

Sarah turned to the bound man, who was now glowering at her. "Because this man is actually Rooney McDonald, the evil wizard who wants to take over the world using explosive baking goods. I recognised him by his yellow teeth."

She pulled off his face – which, of course, had really been a mask all along – and everyone gasped as the man was indeed revealed to be none other than Rooney McDonald.

Rooney glared at her. "That's right," he sneered, "I did want to take over the world using explosive bakery food, and I would have got away with it too if it weren't for this meddling kid."

Sarah sighed. "Wrong show, darling. I'm Sarah the secret agent, not Velma the mystery solver."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

* * *

**Indignant reader:** Hold on a minute. I thought this was a collection of drabbles about DG. You know, _Draco and Ginny_?

**Miss Boogum:** I, er . . . *looks frantically at notes* Oh, er, I see. I seem to have got confused with the prompt. It was the 'fighting', you see, and . . .

*cough*

Ahem. Let's try this again, shall we?

* * *

**Fighting (take II)**

There was one strawberry tart left on the plate. Ginny was already feeling quite full, but she thought she had room for one more. Before she could take the tart, however, a pale hand reached out and snatched it up right before her eyes. She froze in horror as she stared at the empty plate, then turned blazing eyes at the thief, who, of course, just had to be Draco Malfoy.

"You!" Ginny cried, standing up. "Give me back my tart!"

"This is quite good," Draco commented, taking another bite of the tart. "Did your mum make this, Weasley?"

"Yes, now give it back!" Ginny demanded, making a grab for the tasty pastry.

"Oh, come on. You've already eaten like six already."

"Well, I want another one."

Draco held the tart out of her reach. "I thought you Weasleys were supposed to be good at sharing."

"Well, this one isn't. Now give me back my_ tart_!"

Harold, their boss, frowned as he poked his head through the open doorway. "Did you just call Mr Malfoy a tart, Ginevra? I must say that was very rude of you."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, distracted.

Draco quickly stuffed the rest of the tart into his mouth.

"Really, Ginevra," Harold continued, "you must learn to respect your partner more."

"Right," Ginny muttered, not having any idea what he was talking about.

She turned back to the blond and was alarmed to see that his hands were empty. Her gaze shifted to his mouth, which was furiously chewing, and a war cry escaped her lips. Draco froze, looking very much like a startled hare, and tried to dart quickly out of the room before she could attack him. He had only made it halfway to the door, however, before Ginny pounced on him.

Harold shook his head solemnly, finding it very tragic the two could never get along, and closed the door.

"What's going on in there?" Harry asked, gesturing at the office where much shouting and pleading could be heard.

"Draco and Ginevra are fighting again. I believe she called him a tart."

Harry frowned and stared back at the office. He would never understand those two.

"Ouch! That was my neck, you crazy woman!" Draco yelped indignantly from behind the closed door. "What are you, a vampire?"

Harry's frown deepened.

"No," he muttered. "I will never understand them."

* * *

**Prompt 98:** Fighting

**Words:** 394

My apologies to those who got a bit confused by the first part, but I couldn't resist.

Sarah, love, I hope while I've been absent that you've been treating the Cabana Boys nicely and not getting yourself killed by explosive cakes. This saving the world business of yours really is quite dangerous, you know. Perhaps you should leave it to the Gryffindors.

Oh, yes, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^_^


	99. The Time of My Life

**The Time of My Life**

Ginny didn't need to look in the mirror to know she still looked impeccable. Draco would not allow her to remain in the room had her appearance been less than perfect. Like everyone in this plastic world, he cared too much about his reputation.

She took a sip of her champagne, and her eyes narrowed as she watched the blond entertaining the Minster of Magic.

_That's right_, she thought. _Be charming. You're good at that_.

"And how are you enjoying yourself, Mrs Malfoy?"

Ginny turned to face the woman. "Oh, I'm having the time of my life," she said enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically.

Draco turned his head, and a dangerous glint came into his eyes as he met her gaze. He excused himself from the minister and then walked over to join the two women.

"Darling, there you are," Draco murmured, slipping an arm around her waist. "Can I have a word with you?"

Ginny found herself being held in a painful grip and was then dragged inexorably out of the room. He did not release her until they were out of earshot, and then he turned on her, his eyes as hard as stone.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, voice dangerously soft.

Ginny gave a reckless laugh. "Why, darling, I'm doing exactly what you wanted: making small talk and looking pretty."

"Don't mock me, Ginevra."

Ginny rolled her eyes and took another sip of champagne. Draco removed the glass from her hand.

"I think you've had enough champagne. Or would you prefer to make a spectacle of yourself by getting drunk as well?"

"Don't be silly," Ginny said sweetly. "You'd take me home before I could do anything embarrassing. You always do."

He smiled. "Ah, Ginevra, when are you ever going to learn?"

She flinched as he caressed her cheek, not because she was afraid he would hurt her – no, he would never do that. It was the gentleness of his actions that disturbed her – that sickening affection he always used when at his most furious.

"You're my wife, Ginevra," Draco said softly, "and no matter how much you try to fight against me or make your petty scenes to humiliate me, I am never going to let you go."

Ginny felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks. He brushed them away with painful tenderness.

"There now," he murmured. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up."

* * *

**Prompt 99:** The Time of My Life

**Words:** 399

ONE MORE TO GO! *cackles manically*


	100. Old

**Old**

"I feel so old," Draco complained, staring morosely at his reflection.

"You're a grandfather," his wife replied, amused. "You're allowed to feel old."

"Yes, but look at me!" he exclaimed, pointing a dramatic finger at his face. "Look at these wrinkles! I'm hideous!"

Ginny's eyes crinkled into a smile. "To me, Draco, you are still as handsome as you were the day I first married you. Besides, I like your wrinkles."

"_Like_ them? How can you possibly like wrinkles? My face looks like it could stand in for the map of London."

She laughed and took his face in her hands. "My vain, nonsensical darling. There is more to beauty than having smooth skin." Her eyes softened as she caressed his cheek. "I find your wrinkles beautiful because they tell a story."

"A story about what?"

"Your life, of course." She traced the lines at the corner of his eyes. "These lines have been carved with laughter, telling me that you have enjoyed many happy moments. And these—" she touched the creases on his forehead. "These are your frowning lines – most of which, I expect, were caused by Orion."

He chuckled, creating new wrinkles on his face. "Go on."

She ran her finger along the lines near his mouth. "These were shaped by your different expressions. At one point I thought that horrid smirk of yours would win, but the upward inflection of the lines tells me that you have smiled an equal number of times." She grinned mischievously. "I'll claim those smiles for myself."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course. I made it my mission that I would get you to smile for me at least once every day, and you see I have succeeded beautifully."

"I think you're making this all up."

"Not at all," Ginny replied. "The beauty of wrinkles is that they always tell the truth." Her eyes twinkled. "Your wrinkles tell me that however much you may like to pretend you're a grumpy old man with no patience for anyone, you're really a softie at heart."

Draco blanched at the thought. "I think your eyesight is failing, my dear."

"Probably," Ginny admitted with a laugh, "but that doesn't change what your wrinkles say."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, you know what you're wrinkles are telling me?"

"What?"

"That I love you," he murmured, and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Prompt 100:** Old

**Words:** 399

*takes deep breath* I feel old after writing all of these.

In any case, I would like to thank everyone who supported me during this challenge, particularly those people who were kind enough to review every drabble. You are amazing, and I consider myself lucky to have such dedicated readers. ^_^

Finally, I would like to dedicate all 100 of these drabbles to the wonderful Sarah (Imadoodlenoodle), who not only is a dear friend, but just so happens to be the mastermind behind this challenge. There are times when I really hated writing these drabbles – even to the point where I wanted to cry and throw my laptop across the room – but now it's over and I'm very pleased that I decided to participate. Though, I have to admit, it will probably be a very long time before I write anything even remotely resembling a drabble. *laughs*

For the curious: while I will not be working on drabbles anymore, I do plan to continue working on _The Different Shades of Grey_. I've already sent the next chapter off to my beta, so it shouldn't be too long before you see another update for that story. For now, however, I am going to take a much needed break from writing and celebrate my achievement with a good, long nap.

Until next time,

Boogum


End file.
